Change of attitude
by omegaalpha000
Summary: To Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki is someone despicable, annoying and that did not deserve some attention, but one night he discovered his dark secret that hid all even own that made Sakura see the blond boy with different eyes.
1. I discover the true

**Change of attitude.**

 **WARNING READ THIS FIRST: First of all, the characters and all the elements of Naruto not belong to me, unfortunately they are property of Masashi Kishimoto, and I say unfortunately because anyone can make this story better than him.**

 **The reason for my previous statement is because I discovered why the story of Masashi has so many plot holes, failure of character development, and most importantly, the terrible execution of story, those details will be in a section that is in the end of each episode, and I realize now that the name of this section will upset all the fans of Masashi Kishimoto but is the phrase that best serve to describe it, because the reason that ruined his own story is incredibly stupid.  
**

 **Second, I am Mexican, and my native language is Spanish, and for that reason if you found problems with my orthography and grammar, please, tell me in the comments, to make the necessary corrections.**

 **Now** **the review, this is a 2 story I'm doing and try to publish these two stories at the same time, this story is narusaku, and the other will be a naruhina story and recommend to fans of these couples who read 2 work even if they hate the other couple, because later you will understand that that's important.**

 **Summary: To Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki is someone despicable, annoying and that did not deserve some attention, but one night he discovered his dark secret that hid all even own that made Naruto see the blond boy with different eyes.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno was finishing grooming, and about to leave home, she had to leave quickly, because today was a great day, today was the day of graduation from the academy, and as a result she became a real kunoichi, and would be proud of their parents, and of course, she would fulfill her other goal, win the heart of the rookie of her generation, Uchiha Sasuke, "I leave," said Sakura as she left the house "be careful Sakura, we go after class to celebrate your graduation" said her mother before she started her way to the ninja academy.

Sakura come to the academy, she started her day with tradition she had with all the girls, fight for the privilege of sitting beside Sasuke, for her competition between fangirls really the only one that was a real threat was his best friend before, Yamanaka Ino, heiress of Yamanaka clan, who always maintained a fierce fight almost daily, "GET OUT OF MY WAY PIG" "TAKE OFF YOU, SASUKE IS MINE BILLBOARD BROW" were words that regularly echoed in the classroom, Sakura tried to win the seat next to the last Uchiha, but that ended when reached Iruka and Mizuki-sensei, and for the misfortune of the fangirls, the noise attracted the attention of both sensei, "Sakura, Ino, please go look to sit, but none can sit next to Sasuke," Iruka said, with a face that was noted that this was nothing new, and for him, the best punishment for fangirls, was taking away the possibility of sitting next to Sasuke, both had to resign, and obey, and both sought another seat, Ino ended up sitting next to the heirs of the Nara and the Akimichi clan. But to her bad luck, the only seat that found Sakura was really in her opinion, the last person she wanted to be, Uzumaki Naruto, the pariah of the village, the class clown, and in her personal opinion, the most annoying person she ever know.

Resigned, Sakura sat next to Naruto, and as she expected, Naruto approached her. "Hello Sakura-chan, are you ready for the graduation exam, maybe you and I could go to celebrate in Ichiraku when we give our hitai-ate, I invite" Naruto was telling Sakura with a big goofy smile. Sakura didn't understand what was wrong with Naruto, from her point of view, he was an idiot, someone who didn't deserve some attention, he was annoying, besides, she felt disturbed he ever showed that goofy smile, she didn't understand why he smiled so much, but she thought is disturbing, plus he had a bad reputation as a prankster, the most recognized of his pranks was the yesterday prank, no one knew how, but Naruto managed to paint all the Hokage Monument. she liked Naruto´s pranks, but she would never admit it, after all Sakura had a reputation to maintain.

She also regarded Naruto as a nuisance by a simple reason, she has a crush with the rookie of the year, Uchiha Sasuke, for her, Sasuke was perfect, strong, smart, handsome, and of course, the last survivor of the prestigious Uchiha clan. he was just the one that was perfect for her to become her boyfriend, but Naruto insisted again and again her out on a date, which made her angry, not just because she didn't want to be with him, but because however much she refused, he didn't seem to stop insisting on the subject, her mother told her several times that didn't relate to him in any way and to stay away from him, and she obeyed, especially by the annoying personality he has. "AS IF I WERE TO GO OUT WITH YOU IDIOT" Sakura yelled back as she gave him a blow on the head, causing him to crash to the desktop.

"Okay class, today we begin the graduation exam to become a ninja, so to hear their names, please go to the graduation test, the necessary techniques to graduate this year are the "henge" the "Kawarimi no jutsu" and "bunshin no jutsu." Listening to say this, Naruto was pulling the hair, and very concerned 'damn, the "bunshin" is my worst technique' thought Naruto.

After completing her test, Sakura was happy to receive your hitai-ate, she had no problem, and she had no doubt that had the highest rating among the aspiring class kunoichis went out, she tried to get closer to Sasuke but she just finished entering the fierce fight with the other Fangirls.

Sakura after school saw all celebrate their graduation, her parents were happy that she was now a kunoichi of Konoha, as she watched as her mother spoke with her father from the excitement of graduation, she heard the murmurs of the other parents. "You saw that guy" "Yes, is "that" guy, and he was the only one who didn't graduate" "Good, it's better this way, he can't be a ninja. he it is the..." "We can't say it" listen Sakura among many parents, following the sight of women talking, she saw Naruto hanging swing, with a sad expression on his face 'I agree with these women, he is a good for nothing and he did not become a ninja, he is a loser, I don't understand why he entered the ninja academy to begin with, but... What they can't say about that idiot?' Sakura thought with a little curiosity, but this curiosity ended when her mother called to go to celebrate.

* * *

After the celebration that lasted until sunset, Sakura and her parents were on their way home, but Sakura suddenly stopped "I forget a book at the academy, I'll go for it, be right back," Sakura said as she ran to the school, hoping not to get in trouble.

When Sakura arrived at the room, and picked up the book to leave on the desk, she decided to walk to the back exit to take a shortcut, but before leaving the yard, she remained hidden because she saw Naruto in the yard still sitting on the swing, the last thing she wanted was to ruin this day with Naruto requests or a date, 'goddamned, i have to wait until he leave' **'Why that jerk still here, he doesn't understand that he is a failure as a ninja, shannaro'** she thought and her bizarre alter-ego, but then she saw that Naruto was crying. which was unusual in him, when Sakura saw Naruto, she saw him with a goofy smile, now she saw a side of Naruto had never seen before, 'it's strange, I had never seen Naruto act that way' thought feeling a little sorry for him **'it doesn't change the fact that he is an idiot'** inner Sakura thought.

She waited for Naruto to go, but then Mizuki appeared, "Naruto" "Mizuki-sensei" they said to each other "I know you're sad because you failed the exam, but you have to understand that Iruka is a serious person, his parents were killed when He was young, and he had to take care of yourself," Mizuki said to Naruto in a pleasant tone "then because he rages with me?" said Naruto sadly **'cause you're an idiot, now get out of here I have to go home'** inner Sakura said "probably because he sees himself in you," said Mizuki who left surprised both Naruto and Sakura who was still hidden "sure he wants you to become stronger, and try to understand you, and you don't have parents too" Mizuki said, making Naruto lowered his head, "I should have approved" Naruto said still disappointed "then let me tell you a secret," Mizuki said making Naruto and Sakura put so much attention, "there is a secret test to become genin its not in the academy," said Mizuki while it did show a smile to Naruto and Sakura put more attention, Sakura did not need to be a genius to know that Mizuki was lying, if such test existed, then why it would be secret? "Really Mizuki-sensei, what do I do?" Naruto said excitedly "the test consist in go at night to the Hokage mansion, get the large scroll that is in his office, and bring to training field number 2 where I'll see you at midnight. if you learn one of the jutsus on the scroll, you'll pass the test," said Mizuki to a excited Naruto "then prepared my hitai-ate because I will pass, and I will become a ninja-tebbayo" said Naruto as he left to start the "test." When he was out of sight, Mizuki started laughing "HAHAHAHA, he easily fell into my lie, tonight I'll go to the village with the forbidden scroll. Orochimaru-sama will be very happy about this," said Mizuki without knowing there was a third person present listening. Sakura hated Naruto, that was a fact, but even she understood that Naruto was being manipulated to unknowingly commit an act of treason, even for her, the play of Mizuki was disgusting 'I have to tell immediately Iruka-sensei 'she thought and silently fleeing the place.

Sakura scampered off to find Iruka, she sought for almost the entire village until he found Iruka walking down the street 'maybe I was too rough with Naruto,' Iruka thought as he continued walking, "IRUKA-SENSEI," Sakura shouted making Iruka stopped his walk "what happens Sakura?" asked Iruka, Sakura told him all that Mizuki told Naruto and the instructions given to him "we have to go tell the Hokage immediately" Iruka and Sakura were direct Hokage's mansion to tell, but when they arrived they found the Hokage lying on the ground unconscious and bleeding from the nose with a dumb smile on his face, "we are late, Naruto took the scroll" Iruka said as he tried to revive the Hokage.

When the Hokage woke Sakura told him all she hear the conversation between Naruto and Mizuki, and the words he heard after Naruto retired, and the Hokage was concerned when he heard the name of Orochimaru "well, Iruka, you will go to find Naruto and explain everything that is happening here, I send some ANBU to find Mizuki before he meets with Naruto, Sakura, you don't say anything about what you just told us at not until this is over. Dismiss, "said the Hokage while Iruka went to look for Naruto and Sakura went way home.

As she walked through the streets of Konoha, she just felt something was wrong. with the cryptic words that villagers said about Naruto, and that she saw him cry, made her feel that she didn't know some of Naruto, something important, that made her walk stop **'Why do I care about him? He's an idiot,'** thought the inner Sakura 'but there's something wrong, Why so much secrecy about Naruto? Why all the hate? I mean, yeah, he's a prankster, but that's not enough reason to hate him so much,' Sakura thought, she decided to stop "maybe Naruto is an idiot, but he shouldn't be convicted of something he didn't commit" Sakura said as she headed to training field 2.

* * *

When Sakura arrived at the field, she came only to see Mizuki had already arrived at the scene, she saw Iruka wounded and even with kunais stuck in your body, and in the middle, holding a huge parchment Naruto, "Naruto, under any circumstances give the forbidden scroll even if it means your death," Iruka shouted "oh, Iruka, I don't know how you knew, but that doesn't matter anymore, I'll just take the scroll and go, but before that, I'll tell Naruto the truth," Mizuki said with a smile that made Iruka understand what he meant, "DON'T YOU DARE!" Iruka cry, but it was obvious that Iruka would ignore "for 12 years, has been a law, but we were forbidden to tell you" Mizuki said "tell me, tell me what?" asked Naruto "tell you that you are the Kyubi that attacked the village 12 years ago," said Mizuki while enjoying the look of horror on the face of Naruto, "What are you talking about?" he said Naruto completely scared of Mizuki's words, "what you hear, you're the Kyubi 12 years ago destroyed the village, you were sealed for the fourth Hokage" Mizuki was saying happy to see the expression on Naruto's face. however, a noise that came from the nearby bushes interrupted the happiness, the 3 saw Sakura fell from the bushes showing the same expression of surprise that Naruto had.

* * *

Sakura take advantage of the fact that Mizuki didn't know she was there, so she thought attack when he lowered his guard. "Oh, Iruka do not know how you figured it out, but that does not matter now, I'll just take the scroll and go, but before that, I'll tell the truth to Naruto," 'truth? Which truth?' "DON'T YOU DARE" Iruka cry, leaving Sakura surprised, 'What is the truth that they are talking about?' "For 12 years, has been a law, but we were forbidden to tell you" Mizuki said "tell me, Tell me what?" asked Naruto "you're the Kyubi that attacked the village 12 years ago" Sakura wanted to scream when she heard that, but she knew it she does, she would ruin the element surprise, so only just kept listening, "What are you talking about?" Naruto and Sakura hear sounded scared, "what you hear, you're the Kyubi that 12 years ago destroyed the village, you were sealed for the fourth Hokage" Mizuki said. Sakura began to see how it all made sense now, the glares of the villagers, why her mother told her to stay away from him, everything started to make sense, now she would try to stop Mizuki, and would deal with the matter of Naruto later. She would move from her position, taking advantage of Mizuki was distracted, but to take the first step, Sakura tripped over a branch and she ended up falling out of the bushes, ruining her hiding place, her element surprise, and the possibility that she help Iruka.

Mizuki for a moment he was worried that the Anbus others have found, but that concern disappeared when he saw who was "ah, for a moment I thought I was in trouble, but it's not," said Mizuki happy to see it was just Sakura .

Sakura didn't know what to do, she lost the element surprise, she had no chance against Mizuki, he was a chunin, and she was a genin now graduated from the academy, she knew she had no chance, "Well, enough talk, It is time to end this," Mizuki said as he pulled the first large shuriken on his back, "You see Naruto, all hate you, no one will come to help you," said Mizuki as he turned the shuriken in hand ready to throw, and greater concern Iruka and Sakura looked like Naruto began to surround a strange energy, 'then what Mizuki said is the truth' Sakura thought. Mizuki seeing that he had to finish quickly throw the shuriken against Naruto, Sakura expected to see Naruto murdered by Mizuki, but instead she saw Iruka took the attack on her back, Sakura was surprised the action of her sensei 'Why he protected Naruto?' thought Sakura as she watched Iruka began to spit blood "are you okay Naruto?" Iruka said "Why protected me Iruka Sensei?" Naruto asked surprised "because you went through what I pass" said Iruka surprising both Naruto and Sakura "like you Naruto I was an orphan, and not having anyone who was beside me, was all alone, for that reason like you, I became the class clown to call attention and let people see me, I know you try to smile all the time, but I know you're hiding inside a great pain for being alone, because they have no parents, no friends, I know what that feels... you should having suffered so much, I'm sorry Naruto, I should have done a better job" Iruka said as he began to cry.

Sakura with each passing minute, she felt she knew less about Naruto, if Iruka said was true, Naruto has never had anything that could be called a happy life, 'How come you can keep smiling despite having suffered so much?' Sakura thought seeing with new eyes the class clown. Naruto didn't know what to do, so he decided to flee the scene with the scroll as fast as he could, Mizuki went to Iruka as he tried to get up, "I'm sorry, but Naruto is not one of those who change their minds easily, he will use the scroll to get back at the village, I had seen those eyes before, these are the eyes of a demon "Mizuki said as he approached Sakura, in an attempt to defeat Mizuki, she tried to hit him when he was near but the attempt was in vain, quickly caught her hand, put it on her back and tied her hands with ninja cable. Mizuki would take her with him in search of Naruto, when he left, Iruka removed the shuriken back moaning in pain "ha, ha, Naruto is not as you say, Mizuki".

Mizuki was happy that he was close to getting the power he wanted, but more importantly, he had a hostage who could use if he was persecuted, Sakura in an attempt to free herself, she tried to kick Mizuki failing miserably, but Mizuki replied hitting her in the face, "You know, I know you're no problem, can you be the best kunoichi of the class, but that's just because the council change the rules, exploiting the desperation after Kyuubi attack, they reduced test standards graduation from the academy so we could quickly increase the number of ninjas in the village, if they had remained exams at regular standards, more than half of the class had failed, you included, you just could approve because you were smart, but if you had done physical examinations they withdrew, definitely you had failed, and you would not have been a kunoichi. Even better, it's fortunate that among the techniques required for graduation include worst Naruto's technique, which is even one of the simplest, that was the reason why he couldn't become a ninja, "said Mizuki while a frightened Sakura is listening, and felt Naruto and she had been deceived. if what Mizuki said was true, she didn't deserve the hitai-ate, 'Really pathetic am I?' was her last thought before being hit by Mizuki, which left her unconscious.

Naruto was jumping through the trees, and behind him appeared Iruka chasing Mizuki tied hands and feet, and mouth covered, "Naruto, I already capture Mizuki, now give me the scroll, we have to go with the Hokage" Iruka said Naruto, who stopped his escape, only to ram Iruka and rescue Mizuki, when he fell to the ground, Naruto became a hand seal "KAI" he said, with that, the genjutsu that was set in Sakura was deactivated, just time for her to wake up, "you know, used to Sakura so she looked like you was a dirty trick" Naruto said as "Iruka" was wrapped in a cloud of smoke revealing Mizuki, "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Mizuki said, to what "Naruto" also wrapped in a cloud of smoke, "because I'm Iruka." Iruka said with a smile on his face "I see," Mizuki said with a grin.

Sakura saw a wounded Iruka and Mizuki a smiling, still frightened by the events that even her mind tried to process, were too much excitement for one night, and despite being free, she was paralyzed by fear, she could do nothing while Mizuki approached, "you became the murderer of your parents to protect him" Mizuki said "I will not let an idiot like you get that scroll" Iruka said "you are the idiot, Naruto and I are similar," said Mizuki in a mocking tone, "similar?" "if you use what is in the scroll, you'll do whatever you want, there is no way that this fox don't try to use the power of the scrolls, you have to admit even if you don't like," Mizuki said acting as if he had victory in their hands, "yes" Iruka said.

What 3 didn't know is that Naruto was hiding in a nearby tree, listening to the conversation, 'I knew, even Iruka sensei supported him, nobody trusts me' thought Naruto sad and resigned "the Kyuubi would, but Naruto is different, he is my friend, and one of my students," said Iruka surprising Sakura, and Naruto was still hidden, "I had a conversation today with the Hokage, about Naruto, he explained me the difference between him and the Kyuubi, both are two completely different things, Naruto is just Kyuubi's prison, Naruto keeps it at bay, the last will of the Fourth Hokage, was that people saw him as a hero to keep locked up Kyuubi, but by the prejudice of the villagers, he had to suffer loneliness and discrimination of all, however, he gave himself the goal of becoming Hokage, so he was respected by the people, maybe he isn't the smartest or the strongest, but he hasn't given up, he isn't the Kyuubi, he is a citizen of Konoha" Iruka so said Naruto He began to cry for happiness, knowing that someone was defending him.

Sakura cried too, but by guilt that she was beginning to feel, to hear that from Iruka made her feel for the first time in her life as a fucking bitch, the village had to respect Naruto as the last will of the Fourth Hokage, but instead he only met rejection and discrimination. and what made her feel most guilty was that she only contributed to that abuse, she wanted to find in her memory a moment that she has been kind to Naruto, but only made her feel worse because only she remembered yelling, insulted and belittled. even worse, as she had in her memories biggest memory was beating him to make it go away, especially when he asked her out, it was almost daily 'a simple "no" would have sufficed, but no! I had to treat him like crap, why I didn't mention about Hinata? is obvious that she has feelings for Naruto, in the end I think Hinata was the smartest person in the village' thought Sakura **'I can't believe the damage he did to an innocent boy, what have I done?'** said inner Sakura who did she finally burst into tears, she felt it was not only unfit to be called kunoichi herself, but it was not suitable to call herself a human being.

"Well, enough talk, I just need to use a hostage in my escape, and Sakura will serve me better than you" Mizuki said as he pulled the last shuriken in her back, starting to spin it in his hand, "Now die, Iruka" Mizuki screamed as he dangerously close to Iruka. Iruka tried to move but his injury didn't allow him to move, and Sakura was paralyzed with fear and she could do nothing, but before Mizuki could deliver the coup de grace, Naruto came out of hiding, and landed a kick to Mizuki's jaw, causing the shuriken let go and crashed into a tree, "Don't go near Iruka-sensei or Sakura-chan or I'll kill you!" Naruto said seriously, leaving surprised to Iruka and Sakura, "Naruto, Why did you come here? RUN!" Iruka said worried, while Mizuki rose "you shouldn't have done that, Iruka could not defeat me, do you think you can? You will not last even a single blow," Mizuki said mockingly, "then I'll beat you a thousand times" Naruto said while making a seal of hands "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto scream and a huge cloud of smoke appeared, when it cleared, hundreds of Narutos appeared around him, that vision made Mizuki started to panic, and Sakura and Iruka were surprised, "ATTACK!" shouted all Narutos in unison as they approached Mizuki as he gave a beating, and Mizuki screamed like a pussy.

After the beating, Mizuki was completely unconscious, "heh heh, I think I've spent a little" Naruto said as he scratched back of the head, "Naruto, how could you do the "Bunshin no jutsu"?" Asked surprised Sakura, "it is that that was not the "bunshin no jutsu," that was the "Kage Bunshin no jutsu," unlike the "bunshin no jutsu" these clones are not illusions, these are solid clones and can fight with them, but the technique requires much more chakra," said Iruka feeling proud, "Naruto, come here, I want to give you something," Iruka told Naruto, who approached him, "Naruto, wait," said Sakura. Sakura understood what Iruka wants to give Naruto, and she took the hitai-ate that she had in her pocket, and went to Naruto, "Here, you deserve it more than me," Sakura said as she explained what Mizuki told her while she was kidnapped "and after all I've been through, I realized that I am no good to be a kunoichi, and you worked hard to take this, take it," said Sakura. 'I have much to be corrected with Naruto, and this is something that he deserves more than me,' thought Sakura as she watched Naruto approached her and instead of taking the hitai-ate, he would move closer to Sakura, "Sakura, you strove to become a kunoichi, you won your hitai-ate, don't you dare and throw like that, that's yours, I will return to the academy, and I'll try next year, after all, now I have a great new jutsu with that I can graduate next year, tebbayo" Naruto said as he kept his smile, which made Sakura begin to cry "* sob * How * sob * how come you keep smiling * sob * even in a situation like this?" Sakura said between sobs, "long time ago I realized that cry and running is useless," Naruto head down a bit, but Naruto quickly began to hear the cries of Sakura sounded more strong, "I * sob * I'm * sob * I'm sorry I * sob * mistreated all these years * sob * I was a fool," said Sakura releasing her guilt she felt at the time, "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I forgive you" Naruto said putting a hand on her shoulder while Sakura was still crying, "Well, now I have to try to graduate next year," said Naruto sad, "you don't need to wait, Naruto," Iruka said removing googles and putting his hitai-ate in front of Naruto, "Naruto congratulations, for your graduation" Naruto said while Iruka let out a huge smile while hugging Iruka despite being hurt, as the sun rose behind them.

After recovering a bit, Iruka charge Mizuki bound hand and foot, 3 returned to the village to get to the Hokage tower, and outside his office, Sakura's parents were notoriously preoccupied, seeing Sakura entering with Naruto, her mother came to hug Sakura, pulling Naruto aside, "Sakura, you had us worried, did he made you something?" said Mebuki glaring at Naruto, "I told you to stay away from him Sakura, he just means trouble, now I understand why not come back ..." "Mom! stop," Sakura said suddenly cutting the words of her mother, "Mom, never again insult Naruto like that!" said Sakura as she extended her hand to help Naruto, leaving his mother scared" Sakura, that guy..." "He was the one who rescued me mom, Mizuki tricked Naruto and I heard what he was up, ask the Hokage, I told him everything I heard," said serious Sakura, seriously looking at her mother, Mebuki looked at Iruka , trying to ask him to help her, "you'd better wait till I finish giving the report, Sakura, wait here, Naruto come with me," Iruka said opening the office door and entered with Naruto.

After a while, Iruka and Naruto left the office, Naruto left the office, Iruka went after him and talk to Sakura and their parents, "let's go Naruto, I'll take you to eat ramen, I invite" said Iruka, what made Naruto began to jump for joy, but he stopped and approached the Haruno family, and before he went out the Hokage's tower, Naruto near to Sakura "Sakura-chan, do you want to go with us?" Naruto said with a smile. Sakura until yesterday, didn't understand why that annoying insistence ask her for a date, but now she knew why. she didn't reject the way she did regularly to him, "Okay Naruto, but will not be a date! I'm still in love with Sasuke-kun, we go as friends, okay? "Said Sakura, to which Naruto smiled" okay Sakura." 'Well, it's a start' thought Naruto, happy that at least Sakura was accepting an invitation to something.

Upon entering the office of Hokage, Hiruzen told them what happened to Sakura's parents, including the fact that Mizuki broke his law, and told Naruto and Sakura about Kyuubi, before he could continue, Mebuki interrupted "if Sakura knows, then why Sakura is approaching that demon?" Sakiri was cut by Hiruzen's KI, "better take care what you say Mrs. Haruno" said the Hokage showing why he was the Hokage. "Mom, Naruto isn't the Kyubi. Iruka-sensei told me the difference between Naruto and Kyuubi, and I know that he isn't the Kyuubi, mom, never again say so, or I will not direct the word again," Sakura said her mother, after interruption, Hiruzen finished telling the events leaving terrified to Mebuki. when he mentioned that Iruka decided to approve Naruto as a ninja, which almost caused her a panic attack, which would have made her scream again, if not for the threat of his daughter was still present, "Sakura, now you know about the Kyuubi, you should know that's a S class secret punishable by death, so you must keep the events of the previous night in secret, okay Sakura?" said Hiruzen looking at Sakura, "Yes, Hokage-sama" Sakura said "well, you can dimiss," said the Haruno family Hiruzen while leaving his office.

Outside the building, Naruto and Iruka were waiting, she leave of her parents, Sakura began to accompany the 2 to your destination, but then, one last question hovered over his head "Naruto, why only you go to that restaurant? Having many in the village" Sakura asked, "because it is the only restaurant in the village which not kick me, and treat me well, until yesterday I didn't know why he always threw me, not only restaurants but all the shops, or they gave the worst merchandise and overpriced" answered Naruto, Sakura, could not avoid seeing the villagers looking at Naruto with hatred in their eyes, 'we did a lot of damage to Naruto for something he had no control, I have to change my attitude toward him. I will not be his girlfriend, but at least I'll be your friend' thought Sakura as they went to their destination.

* * *

 **Before you read this part, as I said earlier, the title will hate you, and please read before criticizing, because the title is certainly to misunderstand.**

 **Masashi is an asshole, chapter 1: 666 Satan.**

 **Before you comment. NO, I will not say that Masashi is Satan's son, a Satanist, or that their story is made by the devil's influence, the name of this chapter because it is the reason that Masashi Kishimoto ruined his own story, You see, 666 Satan believe it or not, it's the title of a manga (known in some parts of the world as 'O-parts hunter' for very obvious reasons), and most interesting is his author, Seishi Kishimoto.**

 **To start with the obvious questions, Seishi Kishimoto? Is he a relative of Masashi Kishimoto? Yes, he is the brother of Masashi Kishimoto, more specifically, his twin brother, also mangaka and 666 Satan is one of his works, and the reason that Masashi do misuse their history and surprisingly, the reason why his story is flawed, and most importantly, the reason why this section has the title Masashi is an asshole. I mention this work because in this manga, you discover the problem of Naruto, and the reason is because in principle, Naruto & 666 Satan are the same story, different ideas, different base elements, different characters, but in the most basic, is the same story. so much so that I can tell both stories with a single review:**

 **The story is about a child who is an orphan and is treated as an outcast (Naruto Uzumaki/Jio Freed), he does not know because it is treated that way, but that does not stop him and help that child to forge a goal (to be Hokage/conquer the world), the reason he is treated as an outcast is because he has a powerful creature sealed within him (Kyubi/Satan) that everyone afraid, to advance the story he starts make friends and people gradually beginning to recognize its existence, one of his friends for wanting to complete a vengeance wants to kill him (Sasuke Uchiha/Jin), and another knew him as a psychopath (Gaara/Cross) and then became his friend . But this guy has to fight against an organization (Akatsuki/Stea and Zenom) have a secret but evil goal, but to get that goal need to catch some creatures (bijus/Angels & Demons) that are trapped in certain people (jinchurikis/gensekis) that they serve as containers of these creatures, and must enclose them in a special container (Gedou Mazu/Kabbalah and qliphoth), and interestingly the most powerful creature of all is locked inside the protagonist.**

 **In the most basic form, with one review, I explain both jobs, and I start this chapter explaining the only noticeable differences between the 2 series, in the case of Naruto, it isn't necessary to explain the basic elements of the story because all by this time you already know (jutsu, elemental continent, villages, Akatsuki, the Bijus, etc.) I will highlight only the point that it is completely based on Japanese folklore. Now, 666 Satan in this story, events are not held on a continent but an entire planet, and on this planet there are devices called O-parts, which give extraordinary abilities to those who use them, but not everyone can use the O-parts, only certain special people have the necessary powers to use them, and these people are called O-parts tactics, or by the abbreviation OPTS, and in this story, there are not one but two organizations that want to gather 10 angels and 10 demons, gathered in special containers, the Kabbalah and qliphoth (in this story, Seishi called reverse Kabbalah, but I'll use real name and if you do not believe me look it that name exists, search in Google) and getting them all, leaders of the organizations will make their dreams come true.**

 **If you wonder why the similarity in the stories, I have a theory about this, you see, I think the reason is the same story, it's because Masashi and Seishi, originally wanted to do a manga together, but when they had the basic elements the script done, they fought because both had their own ideas and items to use within the script, and because both not reached an agreement, Masashi and Seishi did their own stories on their own, I say this because the argument of plagiarism is unsustainable, Naruto began publication in 1999, and 666 Satan began in 2001, but 666 Satan end publication in 2007 while Naruto ended its publication in 2014 (I'm not counting the gaiden for reasons I'll explain later) and both stories have too many similarities.**

 **Now why nobody noticed this? Well the answer is simple, Seishi's Manga is little known, to have an idea, if you seek the 666 Satan fan fictions (look for it on this page with the name of O-parts hunter) you will find less than 30 fan fictions. Just that says that this story is almost unknown.**

 **With that in mind I will destroy the first argument of the fans who want to explain why Masashi did wrong their story, and replace it with my argument that will see more and more plausible as you progress through the comparison of the stories, and is, Masashi Kishimoto ruin your story because he prostitute his work (making merchandise, movies, video games, etc.) on the contrary, Masashi ruined his job because he didn't prostitute, Masashi sadly don't change anything about the story, and when he did, he did because the fans would give him a negative review, not because he realized that he was wrong, and the few changes he made to the script were made at a point where instead of creating positive change for the story, only created a forced and terrible plot twist, many of the plot points he had for the story, put them before time, or after time, making fans, wishing that certain events happen in the story and that Masashi had not even intended to put in first place.**

 **If you want to counter-argue what I'm writing, please seek Seishi's Manga, and read it, especially because at the end of each episode of this fan fiction (I will explain the similarities between Naruto and 666 Satan) I'll spoil Seishi's story for you to see these things in common, in fact I made a video about it on YouTube and the video is called "el final de Naruto 666 Satan," (it's in Spanish and I don't complete the English subtitles) in fact I did before I left the chapter 694 of Naruto's manga, and I will say this, that video is a resume of the similarities between the stories, and lasts 46 minutes.**


	2. Sakura's reflection

**Chapter 2. Published 26/9/15  
**  
It had been a week since that day, and today was the day of the team selection, and Sakura was finishing to prepare her to go to the academy, "I leave you, dad," said Sakura as she opened the door, "daughter wai ..." said her mother, who could not finish the sentence because Sakura went to the academy ignoring her completely, it was no wonder, Mebuki after the interview Hokage, trying to convince Sakura to get away from Naruto, but instead that only provoked Sakura gave her the silent treatment, and Sakura was almost a week without speaking.

* * *

Naruto in his house was awakening, today was the day that officially begin as ninja, the last week was quite rare, especially the day he gave his photo for your license ninja, he met the grandson of the current Hokage, Konohamaru, who wanted defeating his grandfather to become Hokage, but thanks to Naruto, understood that to be Hokage had to work hard to get the respect that he wanted to have. and after seeing how he beat his tutor Ebisu, he decided to become Naruto's rival. Naruto out of his thoughts, seeing that he had to be on time for the academy, a good breakfast that included milk, toast, and of course, one of his precious bowls of instant ramen was served, after dressing, Naruto closed his house and made his way to the academy.

* * *

When Naruto came to the academy, all were surprised as Naruto entered that door, "Naruto, what are you doing here? Can only be here those who passed" said Shikamaru what Naruto pointed to his hitai-ate, "I also approved of, you see," he said proudly as he sat at the same desk where he was Sasuke, both sitting in one corner, leaving the middle seat free.

Sakura came to the academy and enter the room, Sakura saw Sasuke and Naruto sat at the same desk and the middle seat was free, until a week ago, had she seen it, she probably would have yelled at Naruto, beaten, and demanded that out of her way, but the events of a week ago, she had made a different view of Naruto, Naruto breakfast I invite her Ichiraku, they had a conversation, Sakura started learn a little class clown, and she understood why Naruto acted so, and he said it was because he had no idea why everyone hated, and he made those pranks to attract attention. but now he knows and still not feel resentment by the villagers of Konoha, leaving Sakura surprised. will give a new perspective on Naruto, and vowed to herself not prejudge the boy again, and of course, begin to treat him a little better. begin today with simply say hello, to her fortune, she saw Naruto and Sasuke sat at the same desk and the middle seat was empty, which gave her a double advantage, be kind to Naruto, and could be near Sasuke, so she walked straight to Naruto, "good morning Sakura-chan" said Naruto when she was near him, "good morning Naruto," said Sakura and left surprised everyone else present in the room, including Sasuke, Sakura who looked as if she'd grown a second head, "hey billboard, did you have fever? Since when are polite to Naruto? "Said Ino as she put her hand on her forehead," what are you talking pig? "I have always been very friendly!" Said Sakura feeling outraged by the comment of Ino, "YOU? FRIENDLY?" Said the voice of a boy with red marks on his cheeks like fangs, and a puppy above his head, he was leaving behind the laughter, "Sakura, Naruto always says hello to you, what's happen next is that you send her flying beating him to it, or you bury your head on the desk, "said Kiba again as Akamaru barked to support their claim, "he's right, you're a troublesome girl who has not shown anything of kindness to anyone but Sasuke" he told another boy with a haircut shaped pineapple, "they are right, you just answer everyone but me with shouts and insults, but you're worse Naruto to him treat in a very violent way, you're an annoying" Sasuke end up saying, demoralizing in record time to Sakura.

She thought she had to change her attitude alone with Naruto, but apparently, the opinion of her colleagues said something that seems all stored a long time, showing she was in simple terms, a fucking bitch, the worst part was the guy who liked not only gave the coup de grace, but he made it clear that among everyone in the room, which received more abuse from her was Naruto, if guilt was eating her for hear the truth from Mizuki, this was not helping her much aware of it, 'Really I am so despicable? I Hurt more people besides Naruto? 'Sakura thought, well sad to hear the opinions that others had for her. Naruto noticing the sadness of Sakura decided to give a hand "Sakura don't worry, you can sit" Naruto said trying to lift the spirits to Sakura, but that did not help much, Sakura lost all moral even confessed to Sasuke, planned especially if you do it today he ended in the same team, but now she just wanted the sensei allocate the teams arrive and to leave as soon as possible.

Ino seeing Sakura's face was concerned, it is true that they were rivals in love that both were in love with Sasuke, but at some point they were good friends so I still felt legitimately concerned with Sakura, so she got in the desk in front of her to openly ask what was wrong "well billboard, you did not answer me, since when you're so good with Naruto? Could it be that you're starting to fall in love with him?" Said Ino so mischievous that made Sakura put your attention on Ino's words, "are you crazy pork?! Is not that! What happens is that I ..." Sakura said, stopping because he had to choose the right words, the Hokage made it clear that the status of Naruto as the Kyuubi prison was a secret punishable by death, so she had to say what happened without what revealed that night Mizuki for her fortune, before she could think of an answer, someone else entered the classroom saving her from the embarrassment, was Iruka who was surprised to see Ino Looking At Sakura straight in the eye, "Ino, be so kind as to sit in your place, I have to start to explain things as soon as possible," said Iruka, while Ino Sakura complained saying it was sick because he was being friendly with Naruto, and seeing the embarrassing situation in which was involved Sakura, Iruka decided to help her, "Do not worry Ino, she'll be fine, just go to your place and stay there, that these delaying everything," said Ino resigned Iruka while she went to her seat.

"Alright class, from now on you are all ninjas, but you still remain a novice genins, and the hardest part of his shinobi career has just begun, now began to have shinobi assignments on behalf of the village, so today They will be assigned in teams of 3 and each team will have a Jounin-sensei and follow the orders of his teacher to fulfill the missions,' teams of 3? That just means people will get in my way 'thought Sasuke' I must be in the team Sasuke-kun, though perhaps Naruto not be so bad' thought Sakura watching the two guys who were with her, 'I want to be with Sakura and the other ... anyone but Sasuke 'thought Naruto.

Iruka began to mention the organization of teams, leaving some happy, others less so, and kunoichis were angry because they did not finish in the team Sasuke, "Team 7, Haruno Sakura ... Uzumaki Naruto" said Iruka as Naruto lifted because would be on the same team, "and Uchiha Sasuke," ended Iruka, making Naruto lowered his head to hear the third partner, while Sakura was rising from happiness, not just because she would Sasuke in the team, but because it could also live with Naruto, and trying to amend the mistakes with Naruto, "Iruka-sensei! How does a ninja as great as I have to be with a fool like him? "Naruto said pointing to Sasuke while Sakura looked at him with obvious anger, true, maybe she was not mistreating Naruto, but she also tolerate insult Sasuke, "Naruto, Sasuke graduated with the highest grade in the class, and you're the one with the lower grades, we do this so that teams are balanced, you know?" said Iruka Naruto " bah! Just try not to get in my way, or I'll kill you "said Sasuke without even turning his gaze" What did you say? "Said Naruto angered by the response," Please do not fight! "Said Sakura, trying to calm the situation, after calm, Iruka mention the other teams, "Well, all know their jounin-sensei this afternoon," so take advantage lunch to meet, until then, can dismiss," said Iruka finishing the class.

* * *

Naruto was having lunch alone, worried about his situation 'hell, I know that Sakura is now my friend, but I understand that he sees in the teme,' Naruto thought as he continued with his lunch, but suddenly he had an idea. Sasuke was having lunch in a place where hardly anyone goes, he did away from the horde of fangirls that haunted him every chance they had, noting that there was no one around, began to eat quietly leaning against a window, 'ja , this will be easy, the only time that Sasuke down his guard, is when you eat,' thought Naruto hidden inside the window, preparing to use the rope to trap Sasuke and Naruto as expected, catching Sasuke was easy, after a few moans and struggles of Sasuke, Naruto finished tying it and leaving it immobilized, he used the "henge" and became Sasuke, using his disguise, he walked toward his goal, Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on a bench in the park, thoughtful after finishing his lunch, 'How would you do to Sasuke to notice me? Still use my charms, my tits and ass are very small, the only thing I have bigger than the other girls is this huge front, I hate my face, if only Sasuke looked at me ... look at me like Naruto does. but even if Sasuke looked at me and he made it clear this morning what you think of me, he thinks I'm annoying, and the worst is that the whole class said the same thing, did I behaved so badly with everyone? Did I focused on Sasuke put me attention that I crush all who hindered me? especially Naruto, Kiba told me I treat him worse than anybody, and he's right, Naruto wanted to ask me out, and I reject him on all occasions, I could have done in a friendly manner, but instead, I answered him with blows, I was so awful to him? What he saw in me? He kept trying to get close to me even though I reject that. Why he was trying me? Why did he not stop trying me? Why not try doing it with another girl? 'Sakura thought, when she saw someone that out of his thoughts, Sakura thought was Sasuke, Ignoring her that was Naruto disguised as Sasuke. "Sasuke" was in the tree pose with his bad boy, 'No way! he is here? And he's looking at me, his gaze is warm, it is like looking directly into my heart' Sakura thought, and she sank into a fantasy. _"You have a beautiful face, makes me want to kiss you," said Sasuke "That's why you're here," said Sakura._ But Sakura out of her fantasy when Sasuke started to move, 'a pity that's just a fantasy, that never happened' think Sakura seeing that Sasuke was in front of her, "You have a beautiful face, makes me want to kiss you" said "Sasuke" but this was not fantasy, **'YES, HE'S MINE SHANNARO'** said the alter-ego of Sakura.

"As if you were to say that, that's something that would Naruto," said "Sasuke" killing Sakura's fantasy, "Sakura, there's something I want to ask you!" "What?" "What do you think of Naruto ? " said "Sasuke" leaving Sakura pensive for a few seconds and with a noticeable sadness. "He's a nuisance, he's always getting in my way, and have fun making me angry, Naruto knows nothing about me, he just is a annoying," said Sakura, Naruto kept his composure, but inside he was sad that Sakura said that about him, unbeknown to them, the real Sasuke was nearby and heard everything from a safe distance. "That i had said a week ago, but now I have a completely different opinion of him," said Sakura drawing the attention of Naruto and Sasuke, "a week ago I discovered the greatest secret of Naruto, I can not tell you because it's a secret class S punishable by death, and the Hokage asked me keep it a secret, "said Sakura 'Secret? What secret? What hidden that dobe the Hokage made a law to hide it?' Thought Sasuke still hear everything from his hiding, "I heard that secret and how Naruto by "it" I discovered he did live a terrible life, no friends, no family, and do those pranks to attract attention, especially by the prejudice of the people who made that had such a miserable life" Sakura told Naruto still disguised, the true Sasuke heard the conversation, understanding the pain of loneliness affected Naruto, "and worst of all this is that I was part of the abuse he suffered Naruto all these years," said Sakura leaving the 2 guys surprised, "between what Iruka-sensei told me what happened and this morning, I realized that among all I was the one who has the worst abused, not just limit myself to insult him or push him away, I hit him, I despise him, treat him like scum, I want to feel good in my consciousness looking for some time that I have tried to Naruto with kindness, and today in the morning made me see that I approach both to like you, I treat everyone as if they were insignificant, and Naruto was the which received the worst part, and I feel terribly guilty, I thought I had to change my attitude with Naruto since that day, but now I see that I must change my attitude with everyone else, but especially, I have to treat Naruto better. I promised I would try to meet him and I would treat him better, I'm still in love with you Sasuke-kun, but Naruto, i will try to become your friend, "said Sakura as Naruto listened surprised all that Sakura had said, but now, Naruto felt a sharp pang in your stomach that forced him to get up, "What Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said somewhat concerned "back in a moment ..." said Naruto who still with Sasuke's "henge" ran as fast as he could to the nearest bathroom. "

Sasuke take Naruto left, came out of your hiding and went to Sakura, "Sasuke-kun, came back quickly," said Sakura, "That was not me, the dobe tie my hand and foot and use the "henge" to disguise me, all this time you were talking to him," said Sasuke, and Sakura showed surprise to learn that all this time talking to Naruto "but I heard everything you said, especially when he asked you what did you think about him," continued Sasuke making Sakura looked at him, "I will not withdraw what I said a while, you're an annoying girl, in fact you are the worst of all the girls in the room," said Sasuke, leaving downcast and sad Sakura for having heard those words boy who loved "but if you do what you said, maybe my opinion of you changes," said Sasuke "I suggest you stay you did not know it was Naruto and this talk in secret," said Sasuke as he walked away from Sakura 'Sasuke-kun has reason, I will be kind to everyone from now on, especially Naruto, the Kyuubi no matter, he suffered because of him, and I have to treat it better,' **'besides Sasuke-kun saw me with other eyes, if I keep this up, he will be mine!'** thought Sakura and her alter-ego.

* * *

The Hokage was Naruto's house along with a man in a mask, a peculiar silver hair that defies gravity, and hitai-ate covering his left eye, he looked around the house, "Is this Naruto's house?" said the jonin, "yes this is Kakashi" said the Hokage, while jonin lifting a milk carton on the table 'this milk expired a week ago' thought Kakashi," Naruto is a fool, but I know you'll get the better of him. you are good at those things besides your computer will also have to Sasuke, luck "said the Hokage who was retiring, "yes sir" responded quickly Kakashi 'this will be very problematic' thought Kakashi.

* * *

 **Ok, before you start this chapter in this section, from here have Akatsuki theme at hand and when you see this, play it "(PAT)" (Play Akatsuki Theme). Also I have to explain that from here, in the section Masashi is an asshole, I'm going to make comparisons between characters Masashi and Seishi, to make a comparison of both characters, and as a final warning, again remarked that I spoil work Seishi, and allow enough time between one chapter and another for passes to read 666 Satan so you see the comparison, or if you're reading this and I did and more chapters of this fan fiction, stop and search work Seishi, or head over to the next chapter, because if you want to continue reading this section for this chapter you should have read at least the first 3 chapters of 666 Satan (at least for this chapter). And of course, as a final warning, if you want to comment, please do so intelligently to answer them in the next chapter (or humiliate if the comment is stupid).**

 **Masashi is an asshole, Chapter 2: Jio Freed.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki is a well-developed character in the tragic aspect, and I admit, very well developed as a character and protagonist of the series, an orphan, who lives like an outcast because he has a supernatural creature locked inside your body, and Because of that, he suffers daily prejudice and discrimination against people because everyone around them are morons, like a character unique in its kind, right? (PAT) NO, it is not, and for that, let me talk about the protagonist of 666 Satan, Jio Freed.**

 **Jio Freed is a guy who roams the world, but it is an outcast wherever he goes, he does not know why everyone hates, because he has no friends, and the reason is because he has a demon inside him, but that does not stop him and helps you create a goal, which fulfill at all costs, sound familiar?**

 **Well, Naruto and Jio Freed, both have protagonists to say the least, a deplorable beginning, neither has friends or family, and only very few people care about them, but because they have a supernatural being locked in his body, in the case of Naruto, is the Kyubi, in the case of Jio is obviously as the title says, Satan.**

 **First of all let's look at the personalities and their problems, Naruto as everyone knows, throughout his childhood, had no friend in the whole village (for those who want to talk about Shippuden padding sagas, I stopped watching the anime after the saga of Pein, and honestly all the stuffing killed all my desire to continue watching the anime, so that I do not care about these sagas) and the reason for that solitude is because the day he was born, the Kyubi was locked inside him, but thanks to a law made by the Sandaime Hokage, the status of Naruto as jinchuriki is a complete secret, but that at the same time causes Naruto was discriminated against by the villagers prejudiced because they think that he is the Kyuubi reincarnated, and because they do not want it near the term as an outcast of society, and they did just that nobody spec word to him, and some other physical abuse, but nothing serious (seriously, if Naruto had been beaten brutally, he would be worse than Gaara) but even so, keep smiling and keep your mind focused on one goal, and that goal is to become Hokage and be one that exceeds all previous.**

 **Now, making a look at Jio Freed, his background is different, as I said in the previous chapter, the story of Seishi not happen in a continent but an entire planet, and the first difference is that Jio Freed is a globetrotter, Jio Freed throughout his childhood he lived wandering from one place to another to find a place that he could call home, but that was impossible, and the reason is because he has Satan within him Satan, in fact, here comes the first noticeable change, Jio is more serious and reserved, in fact he says he does not trust anyone and he is only interested in himself and the money. Now here comes the interesting difference in the case of Jio, there is a legitimate reason for people to fear him and hate him, and that is, Satan is not sealed within him, and is not a prisoner, just they share the same body, therefore, Satan can take control of the body of Jio at any time, and when that happens, Jio has no memory of what Satan does when he takes over, making Jio suffer a horrible routine, Jio arrives in a city , try to make friends there, and when Satan sees Jio was happy, Satan controlled him, and kills his new friend, or the whole family of his new friend, so that after the people reject him, to the point the poor even threw stones, forcing him to flee the place, and moved to its next destination, that is shown in the flashbacks of the first two chapters, where we see Jin in the first case, who was defending Jio of some children because they were throwing stones, and became his friend, until one day Satan took control of Jio and killed Jin's parents. Another case is that Jio found a kitten, with whom he became attached and played with him, and one day he sees the same kitten, dead in a pool of his blood, and Jio's hands stained with his blood.**

 **But for both, in the first chapter, is where things begin to change for the better for our protagonist, and the reason is that someone shows some affection to him, and both stories, that occurs under the same circumstances, a man endangers someone to develop a friendship, and all because they sought power, but this led to our heroes to defend his friend, and ironically, he defeated the villain protagonist with what he longed to get. In the case of Naruto, the villain of the moment is Mizuki who hurt Iruka, reason, Mizuki wanted to get the forbidden scroll to get the most powerful jutsu of the village for more power, but Naruto defeated him with a scroll technique he was trying to steal (Kage Bunshin no jutsu). In the case of 666 Satan, the villain is an idiot, who tattooed the 666 in the front for everyone to believe that he is Satan, given the terrible reputation that Satan had won, and kidnaps Ruby Crescent (which I will speak about her in the next chapter), who hired Jio as bodyguard, and after fighting, she was kidnapped by the false Satan to help him find powerful O-Parts, and while presumed to be the monstrous Satan, the true Satan takes possession of body Jio, and he beats up the impostor.**

 **Both characters have their goal in their respective history, in fact, both have a goal of leadership, in the case of Naruto, everyone knows, become the leader of the village, the Hokage, and surpass the previous ones, a very noble goal. But the goal of Jio, is more ambitious, and I must give credit to Seishi to make your protagonist has this ambition, the goal of Jio is conquering the world (insert M. Bison clip here), yes, it is rare see that a hero has that goal, but in the flashback story of how he came to form this goal, and sincerely in the story that gives a nice twist to his development as the protagonist.**

 **As the 666 Satan story progresses, you're seeing more and more similarities between Naruto and Jio showing that are completely equal, well almost, there is very little difference between them, but those things will see in later chapters.**

 **Now my final verdict, which of the two I prefer? Well, I honestly prefer Jio because Jio acts more in line with what would happen to someone who has been discriminated against throughout his life, the second is because as I said, Jio has a stronger reason for people to hate him, because thanks to Satan he always had a horrible and miserable life, making Jio be harder to get a friendship, or a normal life.**


	3. The test

**Ok, before you start, I mean and rewrote the first 2 chapters of the 2 fanfictions, so you can go to check them if there are still failures, notifiquenlo in the comments, and by the way, I'm looking for beta readers to help me write my story in English, if someone wants to volunteer, send me a PM.**

 **Chapter 3. published 9/oct/2015.  
**

Returning to the academy, genin slowly came to wait for their Jounin-sensei, as the sensei were arriving, the already formed teams went out one by one, until Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were alone, Sasuke just sat looking away, Sakura spent the time watching and smiling Sasuke and Naruto stared at Sakura, but that only lasted an hour, Naruto tried to start a conversation with Sakura but without much success, and finally surrendered to sit still and wait for the Jounin-sensei, almost 3 hours, Naruto was tired, went to the door and put the draft board on the door, perfectly accommodated for him to fall on his head next to cross the door, "Naruto, are you serious, are you about to play a prank on our sensei?" **'great, I like this kind of pranks,'** said and thought Sakura with her alter-ego, "You're a Naruto silly, it's a Jounin, he did not fall into a pathetic joke, "said Sasuke as he watched Naruto finished preparing his trap and ran back to his seat, a minute later, the Jounin opened the door, and the draft fell on his head filled with chalk powder her hair, Naruto was laughing at the joke was successful, but his serious acting Sakura alter-ego was dying of laughter, and Sasuke was surprised 'Did he really is a Jounin? It does not seem as strong 'thought Sasuke, "How can I say this, my first impression of you, you do not like me!" Said Kakashi while carefully watching the 3 and 3 genin looked at him angry, "I'll see you on the roof in 5 minutes "Kakashi said before disappearing into a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Already in the roof, Kakashi was subject to the railing of the balcony, while the genin were sitting on the stairs "ok, let's start with the presentations" said Kakashi calmly, "What do you want to know?" Said Sakura "because, your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies, your dreams for the future ... things like that, "said Kakashi looking carefree their new students," Why do not you introduce your first?" said Naruto "Do I? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I like many things, dreams for the future? ... I do not have one really, hobbies? Mmm, I have many hobbies," Kakashi finished saying, 'all we know is his name' thought all 3 at the same time," Well, now it's your turn, let's start with you, "he said, pointing to Naruto" My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what I like is the ramen, which I do not like is the three minutes it takes for the instant ramen, my dream is to become Hokage, and be one that can overcome all the above, and village people recognize my strength, "he said Naruto, 'has grown well your child sensei' thought Kakashi "My hobbies are making pranks and gardening," said Naruto as she thoughtfully at Sakura, 'I did not know that Naruto had that hobby' thought Sakura seeing again how little she really knew about Naruto. "Okay, the next" said Kakashi pointing to Sasuke, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, there are many things that do not displease me, and there are not many things that I like especially, and what I have is not a dream, it is ambition, revive my clan, and kill a certain man, "said Sasuke leaving surprised everyone present, 'This give me a bad feeling,' thought Kakashi, 'I hope he don't talk about me' thought Naruto," Okay, Finally the girl, "he said looking at Sakura," I'm Sakura Haruno, and what I like ... "Sakura paused to stare at Sasuke and she began to blush," the person I like ... "strike again looking back at Sasuke and blushed again, "ummm, should I say my dream for the future?" he said again staring at Sasuke, "what I hate ..." at that moment, Sakura stopped watching Naruto this time, maybe a week ago without a second's hesitation she had said she hated most was Naruto, but now seeing things from another perspective, she acquired a new hatred of another things, "I hate those who prejudge people and those who discriminate without right, "she said leaving surprised everyone present considering that everything was directed only showed Sasuke," My hobby is ..." she said last blushing and staring at Sasuke. Kakashi looked at Sakura thoughtful and very concerned, 'the girls of this age are more concerned in boys than in ninjitsu, but all glad to see that at least it shows some concern Naruto, I think that She knows the truth felt good 'Kakashi thought recalling the conversation he had with the Hokage.

* * *

 _"Well those are the formations genin teams this year, tomorrow you will know their students, Kakashi need a word with you in private, others can retire," said the Hokage while everyone else Jounin retreated, leaving the copy ninja_ _and the Hokage alone, "what wants to talk Hokage-sama" Kakashi said, "is on the kunoichi I assign to your computer, Sakura, need to know what happened the day of the graduation," said Hiruzen, telling Kakashi the events of the night of graduation, including Mizuki told the secret of the Kyubi to Naruto, and also Sakura hear, and Mizuki told Sakura about the reduced the standards of the academy, and how those events because Sakura became friend of Naruto, "obviously, I omitted certain details about the events, Sakura's parents told them that these events of that night will be a secret class S punishable by death, the official version is Mizuki was executed for treason and Naruto was manipulated to steal the forbidden scroll, and asked Sakura to keep the status of Naruto in secret, it seems she have been affected by these events, but it was for good, at least she began to see Naruto as a friend, in fact Iruka said this was perhaps the best thing that could happen to Sakura, and began to treat him better, compared to all the years spent at the Academy, Sakura is a fan girl of Sasuke, and I do not think that will change soon, but maybe Sakura Naruto can help to focus it on the right track, "said the Hokage Kakashi," Why did you tell me this this Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi " because Sakura maybe give you a bad impression, and I tell you all this because perhaps with the help of Naruto and your help, she can focus more on her career as a kunoichi, and you will need to be a little more tolerant attitude will not be a quick change, but could be training the greatest promises of this generation, "the Hokage term staring at Kakashi," I understand Hokage-sama "Kakashi said," Well, can retire, "Hiruzen said," Before that, I ask one small favor, "Kakashi said he wanted to see Naruto's house, the Hokage understood his reasons and was granted permission._

* * *

Back in the present Kakashi focused again on the genin, "Okay, tomorrow the 4 start with the training," said Kakashi "What kind of training?" Said excited Naruto "survival training," said Kakashi with more serious tone, "survival training?" he said Naruto surprised, "why do survival training?" asked Sasuke, "but sensei, we already went through this in the academy," said Sakura equally surprised, "regret contradict, but this is not a normal training "Kakashi said," then what is? "Asked Naruto, Kakashi what started laughing" What's so funny sensei? "Sakura asked starting to get impatient," Well ... what I'm going to tell you will surprise, "said Kakashi as he showed his patented smile eye," surprise? ¿Bah? "Naruto said," of the 27 ninjas who graduate from the 20 classes of each generation only 9 per classroom graduate, the rest returned to the academy, and this training-exam has a failure rate of 66% " Kakashi said with a serious expression, leaving the three genin surprised at what Kakashi laughed again, "I told them that would surprise you," "What the hell? We work hard, then it was the graduation exam? "Said Naruto notoriously angry," that was just a test to elect those who had the potential to become a genin" "What?" Naruto said he surprised by the response his sensei, "never mind, tomorrow will qualify in survival test, bring all your ninja tools ah, not eat breakfast, or your stomach will not stand," said Kakashi, Naruto was notoriously frightened by what he was hearing 'no, I can't fail, I'll have to kick his ass to Kakashi-sensei to recognize my strength,' thought Naruto, as Kakashi approached them pulling some papers "the details are in these papers, do not be late tomorrow," said Kakashi retiring place , 'If I fail, I will be separated from Sasuke-kun and Naruto, this is a test of love and friendship' thought Sakura decided, something that Naruto did not give the same view, he was a little scared.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at training camp # 7, place where they would conduct the test, all came pretty hungry, but waiting would start the test to become a ninja, but at the same time, they could go to breakfast, waiting in the place, after 3 hours of waiting, Kakashi finally appeared, "good morning" Kakashi said calmly, "YOU ARE LATE!" cried the 3, after a silly excuse for their Jounin- sensei, stood in front of him to begin to explain the test, Kakashi took a watch and put it on a log, and activate the alarm clock, the other pocket he pulled two bells, "Okay, this watch is set for the noon, so I will explain the test "mentioned Kakashi as he put before them two bells" Well, here are two bells, the test is to take them off to me before noon, those who do not get not eat, and binds them to one of those trunks while I eat their lunches in front of you, "Kakashi said, pointing to 3 huge logs 'so he said we did not have breakfast' thought the 3 while their stomachs rumbled," need only a bell, and there are only 2 , meaning that one of you will be tied to that tree, and who does not get a bell reprove, so at least one of you will return to the ninja academy, "said Kakashi, while the three genin were staring at him, "You can use whatever you want, you will not be approved unless you have come with the intention to kill me," said Kakashi "but! That would be dangerous! "Said Sakura frightened by what he said Kakashi," if you're so useless to dodge a draft, we will kill you, "said Naruto mocking his sensei," in the real world, those with less talent are the most boast ... good, ignore this useless and start when you want," Kakashi said angering Naruto, to which he pulled a Kunai its case to throw it to Kakashi, but before he could throw Naruto, Kakashi approached Naruto with amazing speed, took the hand of Naruto that had the kunai and put it behind his head, while holding with her free hand head Naruto, "calm down, I have not said that you can start," Kakashi said leaving surprised to genin, 'I could barely see his movements,' thought Sakura surprised at the speed of your sensei, 'so this is a Jounin,' thought Sasuke keeping his serious look, "Well, it seems that now you are prepared to come to kill me, you can finally believe me? Ha, it seems that as I start to like you, very well prepared BEGIN! Kakashi said while 3 were dispersed.

* * *

Kakashi was walking as if nothing around the camp, while Sasuke was hidden among the branches of a tree watching carefully, "very well, the principles of good ninja is known to hide well," Kakashi said aloud to 3 I hear, 'Well, all have hidden' thought Kakashi, but those thoughts stopped when Naruto appeared in front of him, "Come, let us fight," said Naruto in front of him like that, "you're a little out of place and not think "said Kakashi Naruto surprised that he did not bother to hide," that idiot "Sasuke whispered as he watched everything from his hiding place," the only thing this place is out of your hair, "said Naruto who was straight Kakashi, "lesson # 1, taijutsu," said Kakashi who got his hand on his backpack, prompting Naruto to stopping short 'Did he use a weapon?' Naruto thought while keeping alert to see what it was that would take, but Naruto was surprised to see all Kakashi took was an orange book, leaving Naruto quite confused, "What? Quick, come and get me! "Kakashi said with a calm tone," but huh? Why do you have a book? "Asked Naruto still confused," Why? Well, it's because I fell yesterday in the best part, do not worry, this will not make any difference to you, "he again responded completely unconcerned Kakashi, Naruto was shocked for a second, "I send you to the grave!" Naruto said angry words his sensei. Naruto Kakashi tried to attack with a series of punches and kicks, but Kakashi without opening the eyes of his book, easily dodging or blocking all attacks from Naruto, in a blow that seemed to Naruto finally going to hit a punch, Kakashi moved back at high speed finishing just behind it "is supposed to ninjas must take good care your back, you idiot," said Kakashi taking off his view of the book as a stamp to hand 'that is the hallmark of the tiger, is a seal fire, not only will attack it, it will shatter! 'thought Sasuke while still in hiding, "Naruto away from him!" shouted Sasuke even jeopardizing the place where he was hiding "too late "Kakashi said with a particular brightness in the eye" taijutsu ougi, SENNEN Goroshi "said Kakashi, but before attacking, a couple of shurikens flew behind some bushes straight Kakashi, before making attack, jump back to dodge the shuriken, Naruto took this distraction to try to take one of the bells, to his misfortune, Kakashi gave him a hard kick that sent him flying through the air and ended up falling into a nearby river, 'Damn, my shurikens failed, now I have to move or Kakashi-sensei come except through me Sakura thought as she walked away from his hiding place, 'both are fools' thought Sasuke from his hiding place, 'the difference of powers is not fair, what can we do?' thought Sakura while watching his new hideout in the lake out a couple of shurikens that went straight to Kakashi, but this time easily stopped.

Naruto left the river breathing heavily, showing that obviously could not stay longer underwater, "What? If you do not get a bell before 12 you shall not eat, "said Kakashi without taking his eyes from the book," I know! "Said angry Naruto," you are weak enough to be a person who surpass the Hokage, "said Kakashi with mockingly, "I cannot fight on an empty stomach" shouted Naruto while in hiding, Sasuke and Sakura growled their stomachs with hunger, 'I'm on a diet and yesterday I dine, I'm starving' thought Sakura frustrated by hunger, "just was a little confused," said Naruto angry, "Have you never heard of an oversight can cost you your life?" said Kakashi, 'damn, I'm so hungry, but I have to get a bell have to do that recognize me! I will become ninja 'thought Naruto as he gave a signal, with which several Narutos started coming out of the river, "my specialty," Kage Bunshin no jutsu, "better not dawdle, because there is more of a Naruto now," He said Naruto confident in using their technique, 'of course, Naruto learned that jutsu forbidden scroll, and I saw him create many clones on that occasion, Naruto can use this technique to beat Kakashi in number, but will it be enough ? 'Sakura thought Naruto seeing the clones used to attack Kakashi' so this is the kinjutsu that he used to defeat Mizuki 'Kakashi thought as he watched the clones came to him, but suddenly felt someone Kakashi held by back, and as he turned, he noticed that someone was another clone of Naruto, "you said we should not neglect the back, right sensei, one of the clones that were created under the water came to attack him from behind," he said Naruto who was caught while the other clones were headed towards him, Sasuke and Sakura were surprised strategy Naruto, "Naruto, that was a good idea 'thought Sakura surprised the strategy sack Naruto,' well thought Naruto ' Sasuke thought watching everything from his own stash, but when one of the clones delivered the first blow, instead of hitting Kakashi finished hitting other Naruto, Naruto thinking that Kakashi used a "henge" a fight broke out between them, until one clones suggested that the clones disappear and would leave only 2 Narutos, but doing so was only Naruto, meaning that they were clones, Sakura and Sasuke from their hiding places only were disappointed with the failure of Naruto as Sasuke concluded that Kakashi Use the Kawarimi to change at the last minute by one of the clones of Naruto.

Naruto looking around to find Kakashi, and was surprised to see that near a tree, was one of the bells lying on the ground, Naruto took the opportunity and hurried over to grab it, only to be caught by trap strings, "I can't believe I've fallen into a foolish trick!" said Naruto as he watched Kakashi he came to collect the bell, 'was a trap, it's pretty obvious that Jounin all this time was playing with Naruto, and his defense has no openings, 'thought Sasuke looking for an opportunity to attack, "think before using a technique, or this will turn against you, well, do not fall for such obvious traps, idiot!" said Kakashi with his I calm tone, while Naruto was noticeably angry cursing his sensei, "a ninja must always anticipate the anticipations, Idiot!" said Kakashi calmly but before he could finish his thoughts, Sasuke advantage that Kakashi was finally distracted attacked him kunais several shurikens and all hitting the target, "ahhh! Can't be! Sasuke-teme this time you've gone too far! "Said Naruto to see who it was that attacked, it seemed that Kakashi would fall to the floor of his wounds, Sakura saw this as an opportunity to reach out and take one of the bells, but suddenly a cloud of smoke covered completely Kakashi, and dissipate, Kakashi's body was replaced by a trunk, which had the shurikens and Kunais had pulled Sasuke at first 'shit under his guard purposely, probably with the shurikens I sent he should have located my position, I have to move, 'Sasuke thought as he tried to leave the area.

* * *

Sakura also began to move trying to get you a new hiding, as she moved, her thoughts on the situation was very bad 'What I can do? Sasuke-kun and Naruto could not get the bells, and I'm the one who has less chance for the situation, I do not know what to do, not want to fail this test, but even if we get the two bells, one of us may not be ninja, and I have no idea what to do, on the one hand can make Sasuke-kun and we stay with the bells and we can start our career ninja and our relationship, 'thought Sakura as she blushed,' but the other side, Naruto took great pains to try to get your hitai-ate but ... but that damn Mizuki ensured that Naruto always fail the examination, 'Sakura thought as he remembered the words of Mizuki that night:

* * *

 _"You know, I know you're no problem, can you to be the best kunoichi of the class, but that's just because the council change the rules, exploiting the desperation attack kyubi, they reduced test standards graduation from the academy so we could quickly increase the number of ninjas in the village, if they had remained exams at regular standards, more than half of the class had failed, you included, you just could approve because you were smart, but if you had done physical examinations they withdrew, definitely you had failed, and you would not have been a kunoichi. Even better, it's fortunate that among the techniques required for graduation include worst Naruto's technique, which is even one of the simplest, that was the reason why he could not become a ninja."_

* * *

'I think I'm the one who should not give up to get the bell, I could against Mizuki and he was a Chunin, could not even to hit the attacks that throw Kakashi taking advantage of the distraction, you may need to let the bells Sasuke-kun and ... Naruto, 'Sakura thought, then remembered again the events of the night of graduation:

* * *

 _"Naruto, come here, I want to give you something," Iruka told Naruto, who approached him, "Naruto, wait," said Sakura. Iruka understood what she wants to give Naruto, and she took the hitai-ate that she had in her pocket, and went to Naruto, "Here, you deserve it more than me," Sakura said as she explained what Mizuki told her while she was kidnapped "and after all I've been through, I realized that I am no good to be a kunoichi, and you worked hard to take this, take it," said Sakura. Sakura watched Naruto approached her and instead of taking the hitai-ate, he would move closer to Sakura, "Sakura, you strove to become a kunoichi, you won your hitai-ate, do not you dare and throw like that, that's yours, I will return to the academy, and I'll try next year, after all, now I have a great new jutsu with that I can graduate next year, tebbayo" Naruto said as he kept his smile, which made Sakura begin to cry "* sob * How * sob * how come you keep smiling * sob * even in a situation like this?" Sakura said between sobs, "long time ago I realized that cry and running is useless."_

* * *

'No, I cannot give up, not now that get this far I have to think of something to pass this exam!' Thought Sakura as she kept moving, when suddenly, for a second, Sakura saw Kakashi front of her and suddenly she was surrounded by a swirl of leaves, when the swirl dispersed, Kakashi was gone, "What was that? What's going on? Where is sensei? "Said Sakura as he looked around," Sakura-san "I hear Sakura a voice behind her 'that voice can only be ..." "Sasuke-kun" said Sakura as she turned, "Sakura ... help me" He said Sasuke as he was agitated and dozens of shurikens and Kunais fixed throughout the body, Sakura turned blue fear, shed a few tears, and hit a loud cry was heard throughout the camp before fainting by the scare 'I think I've spent a little,' he thought as Kakashi watched Sakura unconscious, shedding tears, keeping the look of terror on her face, and foaming at the mouth.

* * *

Sasuke was looking for a new hiding place, until he heard a deafening scream, "that voice ... Sakura" Sasuke said fearing that perhaps was the only genin team that was still standing, "Lesson # 2, genjutsu, Sakura fell into one easily , "said Kakashi who was behind Sasuke at a safe distance, perched on a tree while reading his book," I'm not like them, "said confident Sasuke," say that when you have a bell, Sasuke-kun, the strength of the # 1, the Uchiha clan, this could be interesting, "said Kakashi as he put his book in his backpack and slowly approached Sasuke. Sasuke attacked throwing shuriken and kunai all he had saved Kakashi, Kakashi dodged the shuriken, but without realizing one of the shurikens broke a string activating a trap, sending a shower of knives straight to Jounin, however Kakashi dodged the projectiles Over time, however Sasuke took the opportunity to attack Kakashi with taijutsu, Sasuke attacks were constant and accurate, making Kakashi had many difficulties to dodge the blows, and for a second it seemed that Sasuke was going to take one of the bells, but Kakashi avoid it at the last minute. Sasuke desperate, choose to use one of your techniques, and began making hand seals necessary for the technique, Kakashi acknowledging that combination of technical seals knew Sasuke was launching 'a genin should not have enough chakra to make that jutsu 'Kakashi thought, but Sasuke had finished seals for technical "katon, goukakyu no jutsu" Sasuke yelled as he took air, and there was a huge fireball straight Kakashi, the fire consumed everything in its path leaving a big smoking crater when Sasuke stopped blowing, but Sasuke found Kakashi, which meant that Kakashi had escaped, 'Where was it? Did he leave aside? Did he go up? Or maybe ... DOWN! 'Thought Sasuke too late, Kakashi who had hidden under the ground, grabbed Sasuke ankle, "doton, Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu" Cry Kakashi as he buried Sasuke almost completely, leaving his head clear in the process "lesson # 3, ninjutsu, so you see these much higher in that area than the other two, but still are far from passing this test," said Kakashi as he walked away from Sasuke, who was cursing even buried in the ground 'damn, there is a big difference' thought Sasuke mad trying to think how to get out of that situation.

* * *

Sakura regained consciousness and as soon as he began to worry about Sasuke, which began to look around the camp, and when he found only found his head and thinking that Kakashi had beheaded became faint with fright. When she reacted again began to hear a voice "hey!" 'The voice of Sasuke-kun' thought Sakura as she regained consciousness, and seeing Sasuke near her, completely react and hugged him tightly, "Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you're okay, "" stop, do not touch me, "Sasuke said as he released the hug of Sakura. Once released, Sasuke stood Sasuke was going to retire, "not have much time left, was about lunchtime, I go," said Sasuke staring at Sakura, "Sasuke-kun, even anger after bell? "" I almost get one, I'll take this time, "said confident Sasuke, as he planned a strategy," oh, I see, you're amazing Sasuke-kun, "'I knew, I have no chance get a bell, '' know ... not much time left, so ... no pressure on us both, there will be a next time, "he said nervous Sakura trying to lift the spirits Sasuke, but those words only caused the turn around to look at her stare, the look was showing Sakura Sasuke was cold, hateful, Sakura shivered from that look, Sakura showed fear in his face by Sasuke's eyes, and nerves did to her swallow hard when Sasuke turned Sakura was relieved, but at the same time felt useless, "there is a man whom I can only kill," Sasuke said without turning to look at Sakura, "Who? ¿Kakashi-sensei? "Asked scared Sakura Sasuke," that time ... crying ... "mumbled Sasuke," crying? "He asked again Sakura without understanding what he was saying," I ... "" What do you mean?" Sakura said watching as she apparently also know a lot about Sasuke, "I'll get you, I must be stronger than the man, so I cannot just stay here," said Sasuke, which reminded him of what Sasuke Sakura said yesterday:

* * *

 _"_ _What I have is not a dream, it is_ _ambition, revive my clan, and kill a certain man."_

* * *

But Sakura out of her thoughts when they heard the alarm clock, which was terminating the test, "Shit, I lost much of my time," he said angry Sasuke, Naruto was pretty angry because he was tied to the post, while Sasuke and Sakura were Sit on the floor, apparently Naruto try to eat your lunch ignoring the rules of Kakashi, but his bad luck Kakashi discovered before he could even try a bite, which caused the end tied to the post, "Well, you see 3 that are very hungry on purpose, on training, no need to return to the academy, "Kakashi said, his tone calm," Really? "Said Naruto happy, 'then? What I did was enough?' **'Yes, we won, Shannaro,'** thought Sakura and her alter-ego and Sasuke just looked straight at Kakashi, "then then 3!" Said Naruto and Sakura happy, "Yes, 3 should give up being a ninja, "said Kakashi causing the terror of Naruto and Sakura, and the fury of the last Uchiha," you 3, surrender, can never be a good shinobi, "Kakashi said in a serious tone," How we call it quits? You must be kidding! Who cares! We could not get the damn bells! So what? That alone have no right to say that we surrender! "Said furious Naruto's words Kakashi," are a bunch of garbage, either of you, you qualify to be a ninja "said Kakashi, making Sasuke lost patience and tried to attack Kakashi, however, Kakashi moved quickly pinned him and knocked him down, "are nothing more than a troop of useless," said Kakashi, "Do not you dare to tread HEAD SASUKE-KUN! MISERABLE! "Sakura shouted angry to see how Kakashi was on top of her crush," are underestimating the Shinobi, do not you are seeing? Why do you think that they have divided into teams? Do you think you made by whim? "Said Kakashi seriously looking at the genin" what do you mean? "Said Sakura staring at Kakashi," it is very clear who failed to understand the main purpose of the test, this test is to determine its usefulness as the ability to do a certain thing, "he said Kakashi looking at 3 Genin," What is it ?! Why do not you say once?! "Sakura responded angrily," very simple, teamwork! If you 3 had attacked me together, you could have rid the bells, "Kakashi said," there are only two bells, even if the 3 we tried to get them would always be a person who would be without a bell How could we work together if we I was going to miss a bell? "said very angry Sakura," there's the catch, genius, try it yourself clashed, the objective of this training is to finish more than the personal goal of each one of you is able to work for a common goal, however you 3, Sakura ... you felt like you were quite uncertain and only attacked me when you saw that Naruto and Sasuke were attacking me, your attack was quite hesitant, I thought you would discover the purpose of this test but I see I'm wrong, Naruto ... you cared only for yourself and your ... Sasuke decided in advance that your teammates are a nuisance, you are not a team, the missions are carried out in group! While it is true that a ninja should be able to fight for himself, above all has to be teamwork, if you act on your own, ignoring the others in the group, are risking the lives of their own peers, are leading to death, for instance ... "Kakashi said as he pulled a kunai from its case and neck pointing directly at Sasuke," Sakura, Naruto kills! or Sasuke will be that he will die, "said Kakashi in a serious tone leaving frightened Sakura and more frightened even to Naruto," this is what could happen ... "said Kakashi as he rose and freed Sasuke," if caught one of you as hostages could be forced to choose and end all dead. The work of shinobi forced to risk their lives every day! "Kakashi said in a serious tone as a huge stone seemed to have carved into it words he moved, Kakashi stared at her," Look, look at all those names carved in this stone are the names of the persons to whom the villa considers his heroes, they were all ninja "Kakashi said without taking his eyes off the stone," one day my name will be written there! Consider it done! I'll be a hero! "Naruto said with confidence," but they are not simple heroes "" Oh no! And what are they? Tell us! "Said excited Naruto" are heroes who gave their lives in the line of duty, or in other words, sacrificed "said Kakashi leaving surprised to genin," this is a grave, the name of my best friend is here, along with many more, "he said Kakashi turning and staring at the genin," I will give them one last chance, but this time will be more difficult take off the bells, much more difficult, if they are willing to try, can eat something, but do not give any food to Naruto, that's his punishment for breaking my rules and try to eat your lunch when you do not order, if they are true even give the crumbs, fail the exam, here it is what I say is that clear? "Said Kakashi seriously looking at 3.

After Kakashi left, Sasuke and Sakura began to eat, Naruto tried to keep her optimistic attitude trying to maintain the appearance that was fine without eating, your stomach growling terribly betrayed him as he watched his companions ate, looking at Sasuke Naruto crestfallen offered his lunch, "Sasuke-kun what are you doing? Kakashi-sensei said ... "" Do not worry, I feel his farm near the afternoon we go 3 to take the bells, and if he has the strength to support us, he will be only a nuisance, "said Sasuke seriously ' Sasuke-kun is right, Naruto has to be able to do this, 'thought Sakura as she offered her lunch Naruto, Sakura was going to feed Naruto, but suddenly, a huge cloud of smoke appears, and inside it was Kakashi whose face showed an obvious anger, "you 3! Pass the test," Kakashi said changing his classic smile encouraged her eye, leaving bewildered at 3 genins "What do you mean we passed? I don't understand! "Said Sakura surprised by the words of his sensei," and you are the first to do it," Kakashi said leaving the 3 surprised," so far all had ignored all the orders I told them they were not more than a flock of sheep, a ninja must anticipate the anticipations, in the world of ninja despises who disobeys the rules and orders are considered trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash, "said Kakashi looking up to heaven, "the test is over, starting tomorrow Team 7 begins to work," yes! We did it! We are shinobi finally! "Said Naruto and Sakura excited," Well, let's go, "said Kakashi as they retreated," HEY! Just a moment! Do not forget me? Let me go! "Naruto screamed while still tied to the post.

* * *

 **Before we begin this section, it want to say two things.**

 **1\. for those who speak Spanish, if you want these fanfiction pubique also in Spanish, leave a comment, if I see 50 comments between 2 fanfictions, then I will.**

 **2\. do my first pool of voting, the issue will see the end of this section Masashi is an asshole,From this point you will understand why I did these fanfiction, and I must warn here that I start to give painful truths, and that means attacking all Naruto fans in general, and the reason for that is that when you see 666 Satan discover many things I wanted to do Masashi, are the very things that made Seishi 666 Satan, but from here you will see that not wanting to change some of those things, just ruined Masashi important elements of the story, and here ladies and gentlemen, I will highlight relays the first mistake, and a majority opinion, the worst of all.**

 **From this point you will understand why I did these fanfiction, and I must warn here that I start to give painful truths, and that means attacking all Naruto fans in general, and the reason for that is that when you see 666 Satan discover many things I wanted to do Masashi, are the very things that made Seishi 666 Satan, but from here you will see that not wanting to change some of those things, just ruined Masashi important elements of the story, and here ladies and gentlemen, I will highlight relays the first mistake, and a majority opinion, the worst of all.**

 **Masashi is an asshole, Chapter 3: Ruby Crescent.**

 **Ok, I need to start to make this clear for future reference in the following chapters, I FUCKING HATE SAKURA HARUNO! In my opinion, Sakura is the worst female protagonist I've ever seen, not only in Naruto, but in any story I've seen in my life, she is awful as a character, is the antithesis of what a female protagonist should be, she is annoying, spoiled, whiny, irritating, repulsive, uninteresting, pointless, and frankly I was angry with Sasuke because he did not kill her in the three times he had the opportunity to do so (seriously, I was happy to see that Sasuke pierced Sakura chest with the "Chidori" in Chapter 593, but my joy turned to anger to see it was only genjutsu).**

 **Of all the characters in Naruto and 666 Satan, I will give my personal opinion on which of the two stories counterparts is better and if you read Seishi's story may differ if you want in the comments, but only 2 of them you almost unanimously you will support my view that Seishi version is far superior.**

 **Now I think that many are going to ask me the following 2 things to me, you're a fan of Naruhina? Why do you make a fanfiction NaruSaku if you hate Sakura? Well, answering that order.**

 **Yes, I'm a fan of Naruhina.**

 **I'm doing these 2 fanfictions as an experiment, and the experiment consists in showing how Masashi was an asshole for not doing small corrections that might have made his story was much better, and the first sign that, it is Sakura.**

 **If you are seeing my 2 fan fictions I'm doing, you will notice an interesting contrast in Sakura, in the NaruHina fan fiction, you will see Sakura acting like a fucking bitch, angry, annoying and not pleasant, while at NaruSaku fan fiction, you will see a Sakura that although starts being a fucking bitch, to advance the story it becomes more enjoyable, tender and understanding, and of course interesting because there's a reason for that, in my NaruHina fan fiction, I do not change anything in Sakura, is the same Sakura that we all saw in the series, besides in my NaruSaku fan fiction, in somehow I am not using her, because yes, in the first episode I started using Sakura´s irritating personality, but from the second episode, in somehow I'm not using Sakura Haruno, I'm using her with the personality of her 666 Satan counterpart, Ruby Crescent.**

 **(PAT) Who is Ruby Crescent? Well, she is in every sense, Sakura Haruno well done, Ruby is one of my favorite characters in Seishi's story, she's nice, sweet, is tender, yes, she gets angry sometimes but she does it in the right situations, and she is the perfect tsundere in the good way, everything that Sakura ISN'T. If you want to know what was Masashi originally wanted to do with Sakura, look at Ruby Crescent in 666 Satan, and see how Masashi, created the most greatest EPIC FAIL in his story.**

 **Are you sure she is the counterpart of Sakura? Well, read and judge (spoiler alert) Ruby is a smart girl, but in terms of combat she is completely useless, in fact, the first half of the story she passes it as the damsel in distress, being kidnapped by the villain of the moment on each occasion and only as an excuse to Jio go to rescue her, but in the second half, this will change, she begins to show fighting skills, and she is no longer the helpless girl to become a character BADASS. Yes, as we all know, Sakura tried to do the same in its history, but she failed of become interesting and becoming a BADASS girl.**

 **Ruby Crescent in 666 Satan is a girl who knows everything about archeology, and she is one of the best in the trade, the reason is because his father Zekuto is also an archaeologist, and he taught him everything he knew, because of that, Ruby known ancient languages and can translate writings of extinct languages, and because of that knowledge, she can go to almost any dungeon (if you saw the manga, 666 Satan could be used to create a great RPG game) and get powerful O-parts, and for this reason, she has to travel constantly because with such knowledge, greedy OPTS could use her for powerful and even legendary to gain more power and use them for evil purposes O-parts, she traveled with her father for a while, but one day mysteriously disappeared, and to think he was murdered, many think that the loss of his father Ruby would always sad and concerned, but even with the loss of his father, Ruby keeps smiling regardless of circumstances (yes, interestingly some of the personalities of Naruto and Sakura are reversed between Jio and Ruby, she is always smiling despite adversity, and Jio is he who finds it hard to live with other people), and she decided to travel alone and on their own after a while she meets Jio Freed and she asks him to be friends, but he refuses because thanks to what was Satan (see the last chapter of this segment and / or the first 3 chapters of the manga) He distrusted her completely, explaining that only cares about himself and money, but Ruby leverages the fighting skills of Jio and his obsession with money, and she cheats telling she hired him to be his bodyguard, which give the start of the friendship of these two characters.**

 **If I'm honest, if I had not read 666 Satan, I only would have made a NaruHina fanfiction, because seriously, if I did not know of the existence of Ruby Crescent, it would have been impossible for me to have imagined the concept of "Sakura Haruno as a nice character," in fact, if you're reading Seishi´s Manga, you see that the first chapter of my Narusaku fanfiction and the first episode of Satan 666 are nearly equal, the reason is because I use the first episode of Seishi's Manga to alter the first episode of Naruto, and before you ask, yes, I also use some of those elements in my NaruHina fanfiction.**

 **In fact putting that into account again, from here you will have to understand that you will be seeing Sakura both fanfiction, I'm correcting the stories using elements from Seishi´s Manga, and look at detail 666 Satan will be important for what happens both fanfictions, because somehow my fanfictions not alter at all the original plot of Masashi.**

 **I know the fans of Sakura and NaruSaku are angry, do not worry, fans of NaruHina also be touched them soon, I gonna give their dose of painful truths, and before the fans discuss negative things, I must remark that this is my opinion, but if you're a fan of Sakura Haruno and want to defend her, let me say that I have prepared several possible counterarguments to some comments that they would send me:**

 **She was supposed to be a tsundere is obvious that she must be mad sometimes!**

 **Yes, sometimes, not all the time, Sakura 9 of 10 scenes in which she appears she is always angry, or if she tries to show a positive quality, it only feels like a brat and spoiled girl who wants to prove that she is better than the rest, she is supposed to be a tsundere, but shows much tsun (disgust) and almost no dere (affectionate), I am certain that in the second half, she already gets a little better in that aspect, but for crying out loud! she in the first half it seems to have a 24/7 pre-menstrual syndrome, and worst of all is that every time Sasuke gave a speech to reject invitations Sakura to a date, he remarks each and every one of the flaws that she shows most on the story.**

 **She did improve in the second half!**

 **Well I do not think, Sakura only has 2 times when even the greatest hater of Sakura can deny, that were legitimate only times she could be considered a nice person, and only in the second case BADASS, the fight she had with the Oto genin, and the fight against Sasori she had in Shippuden, but after that she shows signs that it is still silly girlish which was from the beginning.**

 **Naruto loved her, even he gave his reasons!**

 **Sorry but the reason Naruto gave because he fell in love with Sakura is really stupid, fall in love only by her smile? Yes, I know there are romantic stories in which a person falls for even more stupid reasons, and this is more stupid even if the reasons why Hinata fell in love with Naruto ('ll talk about that later) and that makes it in For that Naruto fell in love with Sakura, stupid is an understatement, mention the details of Naruto, Masashi seems to forget this idea, Naruto is a child seeking SOMEONE TO LOVE HIM, Naruto needed from the beginning of story someone who supports unconditionally, someone to give him moral support, love and be at his side in the most difficult moments, everything that DOESN'T Sakura do, she In almost all the story passes beating up Naruto instead of speaking sweet words, so much so that even they became a cliché in the first half. Sakura invites Sasuke to a date, he rejects her, Naruto asks Sakura out on a date taking advantage of the rejection, and she yells like a banshee a negative response, usually accompanied by the word idiot and finally sends him flying with a strong punch, THIS ISN'T LOVE! THIS IS MASOCHISM.**

 **Now I will explain that this pool, do you want Sakura die in my** **NaruHina** **fanfiction? Sakura is useless as a character, and I think its only function in a good story is dying, but you? if you love or hate Sakura, give their vote to decide their fate in a sample of courage, and I have thought and continue my story depending on the outcome that you choose, show me that there are more fans of Sakura or Hinata.**

 **I would like to talk more about Ruby Crescent, but I'd be ruining meet one of the most interesting characters in Seishi's story, also I'll explain more of her as we move forward in the story and in this section, and I don't need to say that in my opinion the version best done in both stories is Ruby, Sakura is disgusting, even more, to me is an insult that such an aberration of character has such a beautiful name, I prefer to call her the plank, the banshee or bubblegum hair.**


	4. D-rank missions

**Chapter 4. published 25/nov/2015**

Team 7 began to understand that at all times Kakashi always arrived three hours later, he had told them that arrived that day at 7 am, so they knew would come to 10, during his first week of training learned this the bad way, and today was worse, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were completely mad, after a week of pure training, Team 7 would finally have his first mission as shinobi of Konoha, Sakura was more eager to peers and waiting between grumbling and complaints, she was the least favorite the bad habit of being late sensei, and used the time trying to flirt with Sasuke, or to try to improve his friendship with Naruto. Sasuke tried to use the time to train, but mostly what he did was try to take over Sakura, but today Sasuke just wanted to get to get missions, the more experience I had, and stronger again, the closer would be their goal to meet his revenge. Naruto advantage delays Sakura Kakashi to talk to or work on your own, invite Sakura tried to train her, but she always refused nicely, although sometimes Naruto's insistence made her angry and made him shut with a strong punch in the face, now Naruto wanted to start sooner missions because that would allow just a step to fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage. After 3 hours of waiting Kakashi finally appeared, the 3 criticized him in unison that he was late, and he gave a pathetic excuse for his terrible delay, "Well, today we start to do quests for the village, so from Now they are ready, this is the beginning of his career as a ninja, "Kakashi said with his typical smile eye, to which 3 nodded and went straight to the Hokage tower.

Arriving at the Hokage tower, the 3 genins are eager to see what would be his first missions as ninjas' can't wait, What we're going to do? Do you protect someone important? Redeeming someone? Going to find a ninja enemy? What is it? 'Naruto eager to start thinking, "Well Kakashi, your first mission will be more than adequate to start working with your students, your first mission will be to capture Tora," Hiruzen said calmly as Kakashi raised his eyebrow surprised by the choice, "are you sure Hokage-sama? Tora is a little difficult mission, that mission would not recommend unless they had some 10 missions before that, "he said Kakashi showing a concern in his voice, 'Who is Tora?' Thought the 3 members of Team 7, 'maybe this is an enemy that is always hovering nearby and is very elusive,' Naruto thought thinking maybe that would be the opportunity to show the old man that if he caught that such Tora, old hat would give Hokage "No sir, we're ready for anything, we're going to find that this Torah and bring up here," said Naruto in a high pitch voice full of confidence, "I agree, we will take that mission," he said Sasuke thinking that maybe today confront his first powerful enemy, "I agree, I think we're ready to start these missions," said Sakura in solidarity with his teammates, "well, then assign to them the Tora mission to catch, "said the Hokage happy to see how excited they were genin," Kakashi then approached to receive the details of the mission, and proceeded to retire to start your first mission.

* * *

Before moving and start the search, Kakashi made a quick meeting with his team planned a search plan, and received a description of their target, they were confused to hear that one of the characteristics of their target was a ribbon tied in his right ear, but they became angry more when Kakashi explained to them who their target capture "A CAT !, OUR MISSION IS TO GO TO CAPTURE A DAMN CAT!" shouted Naruto angry to know now that they were going to find, "Yes, this is one of the most difficult missions class D, Tora is the cat of the land of fire Daimyo´s wife, and it constantly escapes, so much so that the mission to seek is received at least once a day, and because we have to take the cat alive and that mission is very simple for the Chunin and Jounin, the Genin receive this mission, plus you should not rely, he has fled the Genin so often that it has become a cat very elusive, because of that, for you it is now an extremely difficult mission," said Kakashi in a serious tone to his students, "get a mission to chase a cat is a complete waste of time," said Sasuke angry, for go to catch a pet that escaped, he was a ninja, not a pet sitter, "Sasuke, believe it or not, D rank missions there for a purpose, as proof of the bells, missions range D serving education to begin developing their ninja skills for future missions more difficult," Kakashi said in a serious tone as he looked at his Genin, "Well, let's find that cat," mentioned Kakashi while Genin finished their preparations, and they start the search of Tora.

The search was long and thorough, but after a couple of hours could find Tora, with radio communicators activated, they were separated and put in place to prepare and catch your objective "here orange, ready and in position," "here blue, ready and in position," "Pink here, ready and in position," "silver here, attacking my order" target started to move and position them enter, "now!" said the other 3 silver and shinobis they approached Tora, and Naruto caught the target, but this does not leave trap without a fight, and the objective attacked orange, and the rest of the team met to review the target, "it has a loop on the right ear, identification positive, this is our goal, "said Kakashi while Naruto received fierce Tora scratch after calm the cat, Naruto was angry and his face full of scratch marks Tora," I don't understand, what we teach in this mission to capture this damn cat" shouted Naruto trying to endure the pain of scratches, "this mission is a very simple and very common aspect of the ninja," Kakashi said without taking his eyes Icha Icha book, "and what is it?" asked Naruto, "simple, capture missions, Naruto thinks carefully, what if this had not been a mission to capture a cat, but a mission to capture a ninja from an enemy village," Kakashi said calmly, making Naruto focus his attention on his lazy Jounin, "I ..." "you had had problems, you should remember that sometimes some ninjas can be enemy scouts analyzing our battlefield, or that ninja stole secret information from the village, we sometimes kill those objectives, but mostly to get that kind of information, it is best to get those living ninjas, especially since the need for interrogation and know what they are planning, and must take into account likely to try try to catch them and even try to defend kill you or your teammates, you produced this cat only those scratches on his face, but what if he was a ninja enemy who had attacked in sight?" said Kakashi surprised leaving Naruto with that question, "...he probably would have died a victim of these attacks," said Sakura a little scared to finally understand that he was talking about his sensei, while Naruto and Sasuke were thoughtful to understand what he was trying to teach his sensei "Tora can be a cat, but thanks to his constant escapes, it is the surest way to learn to develop your skills to capture and search without risking your life, and I will give them credit to you, I have seen genins doing this mission after having at least 10 D-rank missions having trouble capturing it, "Kakashi said as they reached the Hokage's tower, handed Tora to her mistress Madame Shijimi, a fat woman with a bizarre but very elegant dress, which hugged your pet with all his strength and the poor cat was shedding a few tears, 'for that reason the cat runs away constantly,' they thought 3 Genins while some felt sorry for the cat, as they watched it try to escape again from its owner.

* * *

1 week later:

Sakura was worried about Naruto, although they were well missions of Team 7, she began to worry about the diet of Naruto, that was because almost all Naruto days had for lunch a bowl of instant ramen, and Sakura began to worry not seen him eat anything but ramen, even when his sensei told them they could go to the restaurant they wanted, Naruto chose Ichiraku first choice, Sakura wanted to help a little to Naruto in that regard, and to do so, he decided he would home taking advantage of that day was a day off, Sakura buy food in the market with money she won in their last missions, and fetched Naruto's house in the records of the village, the first thing that he surprised it was that his department was in the red light district of the village, which did not like much to Sakura, but that did not stop you propose to help Naruto, after finding the apartment complex where he lived, and find out the number of the house, when she was at the door, Sakura saw the door of the department of Naruto was full of graffiti with insults such as 'murdered the 4th,' 'monster,' 'you must die' among other Sakura seeing that, was surprised, 'How is it that Naruto supports such abuse?' **'Ruthless bastards, whoever did this deserves to die!'** 'What I mean? I too am guilty of that, I can't criticize anyone in this village, 'Sakura thought sadly as he saw the door,' no matter, I came to correct my mistakes and I'll start now, no matter what happens, I will try to be nice, 'she thought as she touched the door, at a time when it seemed there was no one inside, but before surrendering began to hear footsteps, however, after the steps to stop, silence returned, Sakura at first did not understand what was happening, but then realized, 'maybe think is someone who comes to hurt,' "Naruto, Sakura me, let me in," said Sakura while waiting for a response and immediately the answer came in the form of multiple insurance, to finally open the door, "Sakura-chan, what are you doing in this place?" asked Naruto who was wearing a white shirt and no pants, wearing only underwear, Sakura was not happy with the welcome, but not hit him because It was the home of Naruto, he can dress as he wants, besides, she recalled that Naruto nobody taught him manners, and she promised to be polite at all times, "I, I came here because I wanted to cook something for you," Sakura said a little nervous about trying to avoid the desire to hit Naruto, "really? This is not a joke right? "Naruto said looking at the halls," no Naruto, come to do this in good faith, "Sakura said calmly, though starting to show a little irritation," then decided to give up looking the love of Sasuke? "Naruto said while this received a strong blow to the head," OF COURSE NOT NARUTO! I still love Sasuke, I just want to do something good for you as friends, "said Sakura angry, she may want to be friendly, but that does not justify Naruto try to flirt with her using her act of kindness.

After Naruto jumped up and invited her to his house, Sakura was horrified by what he saw inside the house, the walls of the house were falling, showing the dilapidated state of the building, although the furniture seemed care, they were dirty and dusty, seemed to be in a house whose owners left to live in it a long time, had dispersed trash around the floor, boxes stacked everywhere, and what he did feel bad Sakura It was cold and lonely atmosphere felt throughout the house, a house was supposed to give a feeling of warmth and protection, however Naruto's house was cold feeling, full of loneliness, sadness and depression, 'How is someone can live in such a way? 'Sakura thought to herself feeling worse every moment, she remembered how long ago Naruto insulted by the mere fact of being an orphan, now at her home, she felt sorry for every of those insults that had given Naruto first.

But her before letting go from crying, she decided to try to divert attention and return to what was coming, "well, I'll go to the kitchen to prepare lunch Naruto," said Sakura as she walked to the kitchen, when open kitchen shelves only one of them had dishes and cutlery, the rest were just full of disposable bowls of instant ramen, leaving Sakura concerned, and that concern was worse when she decided to open the refrigerator, she was surprised with what she saw inside it, the refrigerator was almost empty and the few things that Naruto had saved were already spoiled and it seemed that Naruto never had touched indeed when Sakura pulled a packing she saw in packaging showed that the milk had expired, and ended when she opened confirming a terrible smell came straight to Sakura's nose without a second's hesitation, Sakura throw the packaging away.

Sakura cooking while Naruto ran to his room when he realized how he was dressed, so he ran to get more clothes, when I finish changed, Naruto showed his famous orange sweatshirt, walking into the kitchen to watch Sakura while preparing the lunch, "Do not be impatient Naruto, the food will be ready shortly," said Sakura knowing Naruto hyperactive personality, "according Sakura-chan," Naruto said while scratching his neck and saw empty containers of ramen Naruto began to pick them at full speed, "pardon the dirt, but I had no idea that I would receive visits," said Naruto in an embarrassed tone, "no problem Naruto, it's nothing," said Sakura, although she had to admit that was a lie, Sakura felt uncomfortable in that environment, long ago, maybe Naruto had scolded or insulted by having your home as a dump, but now she understood perfectly that this was because Naruto growing up without parents didn't one to tell him he had collected such a mess, she long ago had thought it would be great don't have parents around, but seeing Naruto home she began to see that it would be much worse if their parents were not around, so she thought provoking a silence quite uncomfortable.

After she finishes preparing and serving food for 2, both appreciated the food and started eating, Naruto proved a bit of rice that Sakura had prepared, and to try the first bite Sakura was nervous about the reaction of Naruto, "mmm, this is delicious Sakura-chan," Naruto said while she was happy to know he liked his food, "I'm glad you liked it," said Sakura as Naruto was devouring everything had prepared Sakura, and Sakura was very Happy he liked, to finish eating, Naruto felt very satisfied with rice, fish stew and had prepared Sakura, "Sakura was all delicious," said Naruto very happy, "thanks Naruto ..." Sakura said, "Naruto, can I ask you a question?" said Sakura quite nervous, "of course Sakura-chan," said Naruto still cheerful, "Why in your refrigerator had rotten food?" said Sakura, to which Naruto could only show a face of discontent and sadness, "is because Jiji asks me to eat healthier and better, but the problem is that it is impossible, the merchants of the village throw me your business before I can even buy something," Naruto said in a sad tone, Sakura understand why, and it was beginning to make her mad, "that is no longer problem Naruto, now you can buy in those businesses by your Hitai-ate," she said Sakura leaving surprised Naruto, "as I read on the laws of Konoha, sell mistreated or damaged merchandise or food in poor condition to a shinobi treason would be considered made that could jeopardize missions, you no longer have to worry because the merchants throw you out of their shops," said Sakura trying to encourage him to Naruto," and for a second it seemed to work, but after Naruto returned frowning, "thanks, but even if I can buy the things I need to feed, not prepare anything other than a bowl of instant ramen, that food only would bring it to rot, "said Naruto in a very disappointed tone," if that's why don't worry, if you want I'll teach you to cook, it is not that difficult, "said Sakura very proud knowing that she learned to cook, although she did not want to admit in front of Naruto a terrible truth **'but honestly just and jobs we prepare a few dishes, I think I'm one of the worst chef in the village,'** said Sakura's alter ego of while Naruto watched smiling, and after finishing the dishes Sakura proceeded to retire quietly, "Thanks for everything Sakura-chan and forgive the mess again," Naruto said somewhat embarrassed at the door, "don't worry, I understand Naruto, I will return here later to teach you to cook if you so desire, we would begin next week," said Sakura before going to the stairs as Naruto closed the door of his apartment, Sakura was happy but also a little angry with herself, 'Why Sasuke-kun don't accept my invitation as did Naruto?'' 'If only Sasuke-kun would have rejected that!' thought Sakura recalling that a few days he offered Sasuke go home to make you do a meal at home, but Sasuke just told him to stay away from home and did not approach her, which left him shocked because until now, that was the worst rejections that Sasuke had given her, and although she wanted, the way he said, made her feel that it was a bad idea to ask again.

* * *

One week later.

Team 7 since they started taking the missions were established routine in the morning were training alone the first 3 hours thanks to the bad habit of Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto and only trained, Sakura only those hours spent praising Sasuke and trying to get a date with him, after finishing the morning practice was a lunch, went occasionally to one of the restaurants in the village, but a couple of occasions brought their own lunches, Sakura from the day of your visit he began to teach cooking to Naruto, and while learning with her to prepare a decent lunch, she brought lunch both for failing to bring daily instant ramen for lunch, after lunch, went straight to the Hokage tower to receive their missions, on average, Team 7 took from 2-3 daily missions typically ranging from messengers with vendors of the village, do yard work, help farmers with crops, and they considered the worst assignments catch Torah, in the last week they had to catch him 5 times, and on 2 occasions, had to catch two times in a row, "Alright guys, today you will have to do an assignment of bodyguards," said the Hokage as "really?!, who do we care?" he said smiling and excited Naruto seeing that now have a mission really important, "the details of the mission are in this scroll," said the Hokage while gave Kakashi on parchment, when opened, Kakashi read carefully the details of the mission, after reading the scroll, Kakashi glanced to his students, "Okay boys, it's time to go," said Kakashi while the carrying Genin to a new mission.

The members of Team 7 Kakashi asked that the mission was, what Kakashi said it was caring for the children of a noble country respected the fire, had to care for and accompany them in their daily walk that opened near your property, like a pretty dangerous mission especially if they have to take care of some noble of something that was for them a daily habit, but the excitement of Team 7 collapsed when they discovered that the children of the noble were triplets of only 8 months old, Kakashi explained to his students that the parents of those triplets custom that every day were created during the afternoon these three children were taken to give with their parents walk and their respective escort of bodyguards and servants, however due to both parents decided to take a "quality time" between them, they hired ninjas of the village to take children to their regular walk instead. read the instructions left by the parents for the care of children, and the instructions of the ninja was left before his walk children should receive a bath and a change of diapers, Naruto and Sasuke had many problems because they did not care babies before, the hardest part for the men's team was when they had to remove the dirty diaper and when they were about to bathe, Naruto was about to put the kids in cold water and Sasuke heated the water to boiling point, and they had problems but had been helped by Sakura, contrary to its 2 companions, she knew what she had to do, she may not have younger siblings or children, but she was more aware of how to care for a baby, because they prevented the greatest dangers, seeing Naruto as Sakura took care of the babies, 'Sakura-chan would be a good mother,' Naruto thought as he watched the maternal attitude of her teammate, Naruto who was babysitting one of the children already had dressed, began to play with it, 'Naruto would be a good father' Sakura thought, but soon after she turned to see Sasuke to see the disgust that was simply one of load babies, and baby shared that feeling because he cry all the time that Sasuke was being loaded, 'Sasuke-kun not good value for the babies?' Sakura thought seeing the shameful scene.

After bathing, and put nappies and clean clothes, the boys took the baby to take his usual walk, "I do not understand, what has to do care about babies being a bodyguard?" Said Naruto angry with this mission, " I think in this case found the sense of this mission Naruto, babies need a lot of care, and none of them can take care of himself, and if you think about, babies of a noble family also have more danger, they may try to kidnap to request a reward, I do not doubt that one day we will have to take care of a spoiled princess or a very pompous nobleman, "said Sakura while trying to keep happy the baby she was carrying the baby she was carrying Naruto began to mourn, Naruto tried to calm the crying baby, and although it took several minutes managed to calm baby's cries, Sakura looked worried by the expression on the face of Naruto as they walked, she knew that look, remember that face when he saw Naruto mourn the day of graduation, and that made more close to him, she struggled to win the trust of Naruto, especially because she was earning her friends almost from 0. 'Naruto had a terrible childhood, I have no doubt that now is envious of those babies' Sakura out of his thoughts when he saw his other teammate start complaining "I do not understand why we are doing this kind of mission, it is a waste of time," said Sasuke in a somewhat angry tone, "because in your case this mission is also important for you to fear, "said Naruto in a mocking tone," How can this be useful to me?" said Sasuke even angry, "simple, you said you wanted to rebuild your clan in the future, right? " Naruto said to Sasuke nodded, "because that means having many babies and have to learn how to care," said Naruto seeing the look of surprise and fear rather than to the last Uchiha, because unfortunately for him Naruto was right, He did not like having to take care of these babies, but he would have to do this one day, and just imagine caring for several children to revive his clan he provoked a terrible chill, while Sakura on the other hand blushed as she saw in her head a image Sasuke and she married and with several children like them. After the ride, the Genin returned to the mansion of the noble, caring after a while of babies and parents when they arrived, they gave this as mission accomplished and proceeded to retire.

* * *

One week later.

Naruto was very angry about the mission the Hokage gave today to Team 7, the current mission was to transport letters and parcels from Konoha's Postal Service, thanks to this mission, there were no postmen in the village, as well as this was the Rank Mission D longest since they deliver a single shipment of mail could take all day, this was also the best paid mission in this range also in this mission everyone had to go separately to deliver mail in a specific route, and Naruto was forbidden to use the "Kage Bunshin" because that would be highly unfair to his teammates, though technically easy mission, delivering packages did not so easy, because some of the packages were large and would have to return to deliver them one at a time being careful because if the package or the content came in disrepair they are count against the pay of the mission, and finally, there was a larger package that was also marked fragile, and had to take 3 carefully to take to your destination without breaking, the major complication with the package was that it was too big and heavy to carry through the roof, so they had to take him through the streets of the village, as they had to take together, They had to dodge the villagers to prevent the package from falling and ruining the effort of the boys to take you to your destination.

Team 7 was having lunch at Ichiraku by Naruto's suggestion, 3 Genin were enjoying a bowl of ramen, especially Naruto who already was on the bowl tenth while his teammates were just in the first, Sasuke was surprised by the amount of bowls that Naruto had, including Sakura who although she had seen Naruto devour such amount, but what Sakura bothered her was that Naruto by prejudice of the villagers suffered from way to the restaurant, in fact the day we knew the truth would change her life forever, she still remembered that day.

* * *

 _1 month ago._

 _Sakura and Naruto are on their way to Ichiraku, Naruto had invited to breakfast at Sakura after the fight he had with Mizuki to Sakura what happened a few hours ago left her very thoughtful, especially because on the way to the restaurant, Sakura saw something he began to notice she was watching as the villagers were giving those glares directly to Naruto, she now knew, was the prejudice suffered Naruto because he had sealed Kyuubi inside him, she already received an apology from Naruto, but that does not easily erased from his consciousness all the years of abuse and contempt that she had struck the boy, 'this is terrible, Naruto must pass this every day?' Sakura thought as she saw around her, but when her gaze turned directly to Naruto, and she saw a look of sadness, loneliness and pain, Sakura was looking all the way to the restaurant._

 _Arriving at Ichiraku they were received warmly by Teuchi and Ayame, "Welcome, oh Naruto, come early today," Teuchi said behind the bar, "I'm fine Teuchi-jiisan, and did not come together," said Naruto, while presenting to Sakura, "she's Sakura-chan, is the girl I had told them," Naruto said as he pointed to Sakura, 'he has spoken about me?' thought Sakura surprised what Naruto said, and she expected restaurant owners kicked out of the store, but was surprised by the reactions of the girl, "oh, so you're the girl who appreciates and Naruto-kun is kind to him, nice to meet you, I am Ayame" the girl said, and Sakura was even more surprised, 'Naruto, Naruto been told that about me, what I was good with it?'_ _ **'Naruto if what you wanted was to make me feel like a miserable you've succeeded,'**_ _thought Sakura and her alter-ego completely demoralized, she was aware that it was the #1 Naruto's bullie throughout the ninja academy, she still had fresh pain of her conscience courtesy of Mizuki, she wanted to say something, but at this point it she declined further open wound and start eating. Both quietly ate their bowls of ramen._

 _Naruto had finished his fourth bowl of ramen while Sakura was just the first half, "Naruto you were right! This ramen is delicious, "said Sakura surprised by the ramen she was eating," Next time I'll buy you a restaurant I know, you'll love eating there, "said Sakura making Naruto almost choke on the stock, and Teuchi and Ayame by surprise threw what they had at hand, Teuchi threw the bucket and Ayame throw Naruto's empty bowls that she was collecting, "Did I say something wrong?" Said Sakura while the other 3 were looking at her as if she'd grown a second head, Naruto saw that this could not be avoided gave a resigned sigh, "Sakura, remember that I said that this was the which only restaurant had not thrown me kicking? "Naruto asked Sakura who just nodded, "I was not joking, I've been kicked out of all the restaurants in the village, this is the only restaurant that has not thrown me in the entire village, Teuchi and Ayame were the only ones who did not," said sad Naruto, "is for... for 'it'?" asked Sakura with little subtlety, to which the owners of the restaurant were again surprised because they knew they were talking about, "whether it was by "that," I'm not welcome in many places of the village," said Naruto leaving terrified to restaurant owners, "Na-Naruto, did you know about 'that'? "Ayame said a little scared, to which Naruto nodded and Naruto and Sakura told them the events of the previous night which left Ichiraku owners very upset for a moment, but after that moment of discomfort they smiled at Sakura see that although she knew the truth, she did not seem to want to leave and hate Naruto, which said a lot about her._

 _I spend a half hour before Naruto was satisfied after consuming a total of 12 bowls of ramen, Naruto asked for the bill, "Naruto neglected, on the house, holding it in you graduated, and you have a friend who it stays with you even though you know the truth, "said Happy Teuchi, while Sakura was very melancholy, for her the word "friend" it came as a huge stone on the head, "yes, I know, it's nice to have a friend like her," said Naruto Sakura making her feel worse, she tried to avoid bursting in front of the 3 'Naruto, I don't deserve to call me that way, you've done too many bad things for you to call me like that way,' Sakura thought as she tried to keep that smile as they left the restaurant, "Well Sakura-chan, do you want to go somewhere else?," asked Naruto a little nervous, "No Naruto, because I had enough excitement for one day, I'll give my picture for my license ninja and I need go to my house to sleep, "said Sakura showing noticeable fatigue wearing,"Okay, then we will see later," said Naruto as he said goodbye to Sakura. Sakura walked thoughtfully all the way home, 'I have been so stupid, I can't believe that harm both Naruto, yet forgive me, I feel very guilty,'_ _ **'I don't deserve such compassion or call us friends,'**_ _'Maybe not now, but in the future, now maybe not deserve to call her friend, but I strive to be a true friend to Naruto' Sakura thought with a renewed spirits as she continued her way to home._

* * *

Now that Sakura knew the truth, trying to be more tolerant of the behavior of hyperactive blond team, thanks to that in the last month who was her friend, she began to know him better, and now can be Sakura considered legitimately Naruto's friend, even the relationship between the two are not enough friction, especially since Naruto Sakura still inviting to a romantic date, but Sakura still could not bear Naruto's insistence, she refused Naruto more kindly, instead of brutally beating him as before, she knew Naruto don´t give up, but she at least would not treat Naruto as her punching bag as she did before.

* * *

One week later.

A genin orange dress was in a foul mood, the first mission received on the day was a mission to walk dogs, and worse for him is that touch him take the Inuzuka Clan dogs, and thanks to Tora appeared in the road while fleeing other genin, he had ended up being dragged by half village before Kakashi to help him control the dogs, now ended were assigned on a mission to paint a store, to Naruto that was the third mission he hated with all his soul, followed by capture Tora and walk dogs, Naruto suggested to use his "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" to finish faster, but Kakashi banned outright even trying, and although the three were working together to fast finish, after an hour of painting shop and the owner gave his approval, but that was not so easy, because the shop owner to review in detail all the corners of the building facade, and complained the sections that touch their paint Naruto and Sasuke were not painted properly, so they had to paint your sections again.

They head to the Hokage tower to pick up their pay, "ugh, why do we have to do this kind of mission? What lesson is supposed to teach us this stupid mission? I see no sense in this case, I get it to capture Tora, delivering packages, and to babysit, but what they can teach us to care for dogs? " Naruto said angrily and his teammates this time were agree, do not know who taught these lessons, "Well, this teaches two simple things about being a ninja, which in fact lacked much during testing of jingle bells, anticipating the anticipations, paying attention to detail and patience, "Kakashi said without taking his eye off his orange book while the genin looked at him very confused," when we do missions, ninja can't know what will happen in them, no matter how elaborate you have a plan for the mission, you should always keep in mind that there will be elements that will make it difficult to execute that plan 100% perfectly, walking dogs is the best example, though a dog is trained, they come to distract very easily, either someone toss a toy and want to catch it, or It happened this morning that a cat got in the way, you have to have planned a way to keep dogs out of hand like that, "said Kakashi as a very angry Naruto tried to hide unsuccessfully the shame of the situation," and as ninjas, sometimes we have to have reconnaissance or intelligence, so we have to get information from enemy camps, and many of them can last for hours, even days, and that can sometimes mean we might have to hide in one place for long, only to have the information also need on these observations, we must be attentive to everything all the time, you need to know every little detail, every little thing that looks out of place, missions and , those little details are the difference between success and failure, is why paint a building perfectly is a good exercise to look at and pay attention to the smallest detail, "said Kakashi as they walked, leaving the genin thinking the rest the way to the Hokage tower.

* * *

2 weeks later.

The members of Team 7 just returned from Tora capture again, "Well, the next mission for Team 7 is babysitting the son of a merchant, and then have to go to the neighboring village to pick up a cargo of vegetables," said Hiruzen reviewing the missions that Kakashi had withdrawn the day before, "NO! No more stupid missions! I want this time a real mission," said Naruto quite angry, 'for the first time I agree with him,' thought Sasuke, 'the truth is that these missions are beginning to be monotonous,' thought Hinata, 'Ugh, I imagined that he react like that, 'thought Kakashi seeing that his team was starting to lose patience with these missions, "do not say stupid things! You're just a novice! We have all begun by simple assignment! We must progress step by step! "Said Iruka who was helping the Hokage to assign missions," Yes, but I'm tired of doing these simple tasks, I want a challenge this time," said angry Naruto," Naruto, you became Genins just 2 months ago, with D rank missions have more than enough, "said the Hokage trying to convince Naruto," yesterday I ate onigiri made by Sakura, and I think today we will go to Ichiraku ramen," "your even listening me Naruto?" said the Hokage Naruto angry that it was ignoring, "is that I still see as useless! But I have changed! I AM NOT THE USELESS DO YOU THINK I AM JIJI! You'll see that someday I'll be Hokage tebbayo "said Naruto with confidence, what Iruka and Hiruzen smiled to see that Naruto was determined to improve, "I understand, in that case you may assign a mission of C level is a mission protection," Hiruzen said leaving surprised the whole team 7 "AND WHO WE MUST PROTECT? IS HE someone important is it?" Said Naruto excited about his first mission of truth, "don't be impatient, you know now, well, you can pass, "said Hiruzen as one of the doors opened, the person who opened the door he was an old man with a huge backpack, glasses, beard and mustache, and a bottle of sake in hand, and genins smelled from where they were a powerful smell of liquor coming from his client, "I supposed that they are the ones who take care of me? But if they are just a bunch of kids, especially the smallest having a stupid face. "Said the old man," eh, what little he's talking about? "Said Naruto who after analyzing realized immediately he was referring to the position to which the smallest in terms of height in the team, to which Naruto was about to attack him, but Kakashi stopped in time, "I kill him!" "it's supposed that we have to protect him, how do you plan to kill him? Idiot "said Kakashi while avoiding Naruto closer to kill his client," my name Tazuna, a professional builder, I need protection to return to my country and end the construction of a bridge," said his client "the mission details are in this scroll, you will leave tomorrow towards Nami no Kuni at 8 o´clock in the morning and prepare everything necessary for this mission may last several weeks, you have free the rest of the day, dismiss," Hiruzen said and Kakashi handing the scroll and watching as they left genins excited about this mission.

* * *

 **Ok** **, before you start with the section of Masashi is an asshole I'll answer some comments that appeared in the previous chapter, as I said kindly answer the intelligent comments, and humble the most stupid, but so far there are only intelligent comments, so today there is no public humiliation, well not quite, we will respond to comments:**

 **Wondering Knight**

 **I like the story but the 1/3 of is being the A/N is killing it. You expect long chapters but get a huge unneeded A/N.**

 **Interesting tidbit. You say Naruto was ruined but 666 Satan is the better story or they are the same. Naruto was made in 1997, I've read it as well and it's nothing like Naruto. It may be similar in parts but so is DBZ and many other manga due to influences. I'd say just stick to your story and less trying to bash Naruto because you didn't like or get the ending.**

 **Ok** **, first of all, if you are reading 666 Satan, its good, because ýou really ´need to see this with you own eyes as we move in this fan fiction as I explain the details of what happens in the story, and you begin to see the resemblance, do not lose detail, especially in this chapter.**

 **And second, the section at the end of history is required for this fan fiction, I wanted the episodes were longer, and the section Masashi is an asshole they were of a different proportion, say 1/10 part of the story, but I have 2 problems that make it impossible:**

 **1\. I'm doing** **two fanfictions at the same time.**

 **2\. to keep my rithm and not become one of the many who leave their stories, I take out episodes by an average of two weeks each, and do an episode each week (1 week NaruHina, 2 ° week NaruSaku, and then published the same day), and my free time outside my work and my personal life, I can't make the pages I want to do. on average in the Word work, I use between 8-15 pages per episode, and the section of the end cover of 2-3 pages, believe me, I feel bad, but I set myself to publish every 2 weeks (for this episode had delays for personal reasons), but I want to try to maintain a continuous publish of these two jobs.**

 **And about the section, no, I will not remove, it has a reason and believe it or not is required for this fan fiction, you'll understand when we advance the story.**

 **As the second** **comment is long and not repeat it, I will put my different responses to comments, _(_ _so)_ , and from now warn that in my answers be much the phrase, "you'll see later," the reason is that a full explanation would longest chapter of fan fiction itself, and that the same answer more fully in the next few chapters, but I'll try to answer as best I can.**

 **LegendaryWriterS**

 **Please read till the end ( _ok amigo)._**

 **Some NaruHina fan-girls and fan-boys hate Sakura with passion and think Hinata as a goddess, who is perfect in everything.**

 **And**

 **Some NaruSaku fan-girls and fan-boys hate Hinata with passion and think Sakura as a goddess, who is perfect in everything** ** _(so far_** ** _,_** ** _nothing to_** **_argue_** **_here_** ** _)_** **.**

 **99% fan-girls or fan-boys are so obsessed with their fantasy character or with their dream pair they simply forgot that nobody is perfect and they don't even understand what they are doing and most important thing is that if these Naruto characters are become perfect in everything, you guys simply stop reading Naruto after sometime** ** _(_** ** _I agree, I hate fanatism in general and of any kind, and in fact you're right, the characters have to have imperfections that balance the character so that the less perfect its role in the story, but Sakura is imperfect in her personality, and her role in the story)_** **.**

 **I say both of these fan-girls and fan-boys are bunch of idiots, who doesn't even understand the core concept of Naruto. [think about the core of Naruto]** ** _(Yes,_** ** _a child who lived a life of shit, and he needs someone at his side to give him the love he had not during his childhood, someone to love unconditionally. And because the Hokage is respected, he dreamed up the dream of becoming Hokage, that his teammate betrayed the village for revenge, and an organization wants to kill him because they want to recover a supernatural being that is within your own body, that is the plot of the story friend )_** **.**

 **In my opinion both Sakura and Hinata has many flaws but both of them has some great quality also. If you replace their position on team 7 then Naruto would be dead early in the series** ** _(I'll_** ** _be quite different from your opinion, Sakura is an example of everything a female protagonist must not have, again, Sasuke is he who highlights every Sakura defects, and most remarks, is that instead of concentrating on training and become a real kunoichi, she focused her attention and time in trying to seduce Sasuke. except the battle with the Oto genin and the fight against Sasori, Sakura was useless in the whole story, however Hinata, at least for Naruto was the perfect female protagonist, I would explain more, but I will say later)_** **.**

 **Naruto always said that People must understand one another to bring peace. If you believe in Naruto always be positive about most of things (98%). Don't hate anyone, try to understand their life (everything) from their point of view, may be you will find your true answer one day. Never think negatively. Always remember your surrounding environment build your character, no one is good or bad from start, so don't blame them, change yourself** ** _(_** ** _yes, it's a nice moral to the story of Naruto, and I recognize that this is one of the good points that has the history of Masashi, but his personality and his way of being in my opinion not fit into the story, I say this more mostly because Naruto has been alone all his life, and as I said in the previous episode, Naruto always in its history need someone who will give him love, and if you look, there Naruto has received very little love before the start of the story, in fact his similar Jio Freed, acts more as you'd expect from a guy who has lived such a life, I want to talk about it but do this longer, but so will mention later)_** **.**

 **And if you think clearly the most flawed character is not Sakura or Hinata. The most flawed character is Naruto (hundreds of reasons for that) and Naruto is more obsessed with sasuke, not Sakura** ** _(yes_** ** _, but the blame for this terrible obsession is Sakura, and no, I'm not talking about the promise that Naruto did to her to bring Sasuke back, but because Masashi put this obsession purposely on Naruto, exclusively for Sakura, and based on that obsession, would create one of the key scenes in the story, a scene that failure fully to meet its target, and in fact, when you get to the scene and explain it is, many fans will be happy to have failed, and why that scene you discover the history of Seishi, but that'll show later)_** **.**

 **And you really don't understand Hinata or Sakura and their relationship with other characters. Read Naruto again. (I never read 666 Satan and I don't need it to justify Naruto).** ** _(ok_** ** _, first of all, I do understand the characters and understand perfectly their relationships and their role in history, and I'll tell you after making my 2 fanfictions best, I'm reading in detail BOTH mangas, because when you see the work of Seishi, you see what Masashi wanted to do the story, and read 666 Satan, believe me you'll have to read the story at some point if you want to try to defend Naruto in later chapters, so you understand well this situation, read 666 Satan and Naruto is like comparing a crime scene, Naruto is the crime scene and in some cases does not make sense why things are riots or moved and not understand why they are as they are, and 666 Satan is not only the evidence, but the confession of the original plans for the criminal because it all went horribly wrong, in fact, section gradually explain those details that did not go well at Masashi's work, including_** **:**

 ** _Because_** ** _Sakura is a terrible person?_**

 ** _Why_** ** _Hinata was not the female lead?_**

 ** _Why_** ** _Sasuke became an emo (this will show in this chapter)?_**

 ** _Does the_** ** _couple Naruto so important?_**

 ** _What are the_** ** _couples Masashi had originally intended to do?_**

 ** _Why_** ** _not previously include characters in the story development and character suddenly became high importance?_**

 **And Kishimoto is a genius and also an idiot. Yes he made mistake but not all of them are as you said** ** _(ok_** ** _, first, what Kishimoto? You must remember that there are 2 Kishimoto, Masashi and Seishi, and if you talk about Masashi you're wrong, it is neither a genius nor an idiot is an asshole because instead of correcting elements they could have done the story better and more memorable, he was a complete lazy and lasted until almost the end all the elements of a script he made with his brother, and yes, all the mistakes of the story itself are what I said, again you will begin to see in this episode, I will explain why I created this section, but that will come later)_** **.**

 **Read Naruto again and watch Naruto anime and thought (every emotion, feeling, thoughts and their environment and life from their point of view) clearly like you reading or watching it for the first time without any attachment to any character. Then you will understand** ** _(well,_** ** _first of all, I am highly empathetic, and I do feel the emotions of the characters in a story, and the poor development of some of these characters is why I do not give a good review to Naruto, as I said before, I read the manga, and I will not watch the anime. The ucking padding kill all my desire to see the anime and honestly I don't care. if there are important elements I'll read on Wikia, but I'm not going to see Shippuden, and FYI , I read both works from start to finish 2 times, and the more I read both stories, my question changes what look like? a what are different? Looking inside I discovered that Masashi has lied to his fans on his interviews repeated times, and no one noticed, and the evidence that proves that again are on his brother's manga)_** **.**

 **And anime and manga is based on a virtual world, so all of these argument doesn't matter in real life** ** _(this explanation is the longest so far say that will explain later)_** **.**

 **Take care,  
LegendaryWriterS**

 **You too** **, well,** **now to the** **section** **.**

 **Masashi** **is an asshole, chapter 4: Jin.**

 **A character who acts as a hero, but has as his main objective revenge, either one or more subjects, but still a noble or cause because he has a mission to do, and the reason most often used in a story, is the loss of loved ones, is something that becomes interesting, even shakesperian, and that can give flavor to a story by having a character with those features, but Masashi was an asshole and instead He gave us Sasuke Uchiha. Also known as the avenger emo, Sasuke started out as a promising character, but as the story progressed, becomes a character which half of his dialogues you can switch to "buah, buah, buah," and we would not see the difference.**

 **The idea of Sasuke that he becomes shinobi with a single purpose, revenge, when we discover why he wants revenge somehow feel some sympathy for him, Sasuke was a member of one of the most powerful clans of Konoha, and one of the founding clans of it, the prestigious Uchiha clan, but unfortunately Itachi, his older brother, murderer his entire clan in one night (with the help of Obito, but we didn't know it until later on of course), and because of that, and a few words he told his older brother before retiring, Sasuke focused his mind on a single desire, murder his brother to avenge the clan, and restore the Uchiha honor as a ninjas, and later with the help of a special girl, rebuild the clan and restore it to its former glory. If we look well that was a good idea, especially because Masashi are using the issue of ninjas, either in real life or fantasy, one thing that commonly found in the ninjas, is the desire to commit revenge, and either with other ninja clan, someone who killed a comrade, or a loved one. Revenge was something very appellant in that profession, but when we got to the part where Sasuke achieved his objective and commit murderer Itachi, Obito (at that time only knew him as Tobi) tells Sasuke the truth behind the Uchiha slaughter, and it is here where Sasuke as a character goes to shit.**

 **Certainly people will say that's in the part where he went with Orochimaru to train, but although I also detest that part really works, because Sasuke blinded by his desire for revenge, plus the fact that Naruto was becoming stronger, and Orochimaru's cursed seal somehow was crazy him, and he lost in a recent fight against Itachi who defeated him easily, are a combination that was simply well developed and gave sense and emotionally leave him vulnerable, but when he learned that Itachi murderer his clan because they planned a coup, Sasuke wanted to destroy the village to avenge the death of his brother, brother he murderer, there is much I want to talk about those monumental failure but everyone knows so I'll leave it at that. Now, Sasuke with his desire to revenge is a serious character different of Seishi's characters, right? (PAT) Wrong, believe it or not, Sasuke does not have one, but three similars in 666 Satan (note to add, in the following chapters you will see that many characters have several similar, and some are even merge 2 or more characters) and these counterparts are Jin, Cross, and another that I will not reveal until later, each of these three characters have portrayed some aspects that Sasuke fulfilled in the story, and also the flaws, Cross has sentimental elements including Sasuke's great desire for revenge, Jin shown why the desire for revenge Sasuke in a reduced form (and as you can see now why Sasuke as tragic element fail) and the mysterious reveal another mistake now will not mention, just say That character is showing the biggest mistake of all. I wish to mention all the 3 in this episode, but Cross is Sasuke merging with Gaara and we speak of him when we talk about Gaara, and the third by now be a mystery to you, this time I speak of Jin.**

 **Jin is a character we see from the first episode of 666 Satan, in a flashback of Jio, before he meet Ruby, Jin was his best friend, but in a jump of that flashback, Jin began to beat up Jio saying that he killed his parents, and saying Jio with each punch to bring them back, and it seems that we will not see until we got to episode 3, in this episode, Jin wants revenge and murder who was once his best Friend, Jin is an OPT and has an O-part called Ashura, which is a huge sword and with this O-part, Jin can generate and control fire (Weird! Out of sharingan, the Uchiha were known for normally have technics of fire element) and the first time we saw him, his best attack, were black flames (and that bears no resemblance to Sasuke's Amaterasu, right?), Jin in battle he apparently kill Jio piercing Jio's chest with his sword (and that does not have anything like the scene where Sasuke crossed Naruto's chest with a "chidori" in the Valley of the End) and burning him with black flames, and when it seems that Jio is about to be incinerated by the flames, Satan takes possession of Jio's body eliminating the flames of your body and healing him (ok, at this point I think you know where this is going).**

 **When Satan takes possession of his body, he explains that he saw that Jin was an OPT, and that he could have the potential to become a person who could become a powerful OPT as a power source using is his own hate, so leveraging his friendship with Jio, Satan controls your body and murders the Jin's parents, that began to Jin hate Jio, and over time this hate would make him more strong, Satan claimed that Jin began to generate more and more hatred until he blame for all the deaths of their parents, even if they were not responsible, making a vicious circle of revenge and death (yes, as you can see, Satan describes what happened Sasuke in his story, and I say that I rejoices in the case of Seishi not do that, otherwise we would see the same idiocy in their work). But fortunately for the heroes of the story (readers) and personal misfortune of Satan, he says his hatred is not as great as he expected, and deep down in his being Jin began to accept the death of their parents, what disappoints Satan and as a result, he would kill him with his own black flames of his own hatred, they were so great that virtually destroyed the whole area where they were fighting, and with a mighty blow (like a rasengan with Amaterasu fire) he was going to kill him, but at the last minute thanks to a sample of Jin's blame in the form of a tear falling, Jio reacts and Satan loses control of his body, Jin prevents your death, but because that experience, unlike Sasuke, Jin sees that all this time was about to commit a terrible mistake, and because of that experience, begins to correct his path.**

 **As you can see, this idea is in both jobs, so if you thought Sasuke and his stupid development of "revenge on the village despite having no guilt" was last minute planning for the character, or that Masashi had no idea what he was doing with the development of Sasuke as a character, you're wrong, Masashi all the time he had planned, was perfectly clear that he was doing with Sasuke, and would explode in the character, showing what Satan wanted to do with Jin, and as you can see, this idea had a terrible execution, and sincerely look very hard to make this idea work in any of the two jobs, I'm not saying it's impossible, but I think that none of the brothers would to do well, and before you want to argue anything against Seishi, let me explain something, Chapter 3 of 666 Satan was published in mid-2001, while the chapters where Naruto and Sasuke fought for the first time in the Valley of the End were published between late 2003 and early 2004, Satan said three years earlier, the stupid character development that Sasuke would have before the first fight he would Sasuke against Naruto in the valley of the End, and seven years before Sasuke knew the truth behind the slaughter of his clan that led him to this pathetic plot twist to destroy Konoha.**

 **To conclude,** **Which version is better? Well, the answer is Jin, Sasuke began in a high place, but then went on down mountain, and truth are very few who may try to defend his stupid behavior, Jin after this appearance turned an interesting character and although he didn't appear many times in the story, but when he does, he becomes a character that gives good contributions to the plot of the story, and honestly is a great character, well developed, and more enjoyable than Sasuke.**


End file.
